Mintiendo
by alichaSxS
Summary: -¿como que Sakura esta muerta?- -¿aquien hemos estado entrenando durante los ultimos años?- -Hozuki, ¿que relacion tienes con Sakura Haruno?-  la flor de konoha nunca existio en esa aldea
1. Chapter 1

Dejando un nuevo fic

Se que aun no termino "inesperado" pero… si no sacaba este fic de mi cabeza no iba a poder avanzar con el otro, llevo meses intentando escribir un capitulo para el otro pero nada, solo venían estos fics mi cabeza, y al sacarme de quicio decidí escribirlos

Espero recibir sus opiniones al respecto

_Mintiendo_

_¿Quién es esa persona?_

-debe de haber un error con esta carta….- dijo una mujer releyendo el papel que tenia en las manos

-es lo mas seguro, pero…. tiene el sello de la hokage de Konoha- dijo el hombre abrazando a la mujer, ella rompió a llorar soltando aquella carta al piso

_Estimada familia Haruno,_

_Me alegra informarles que su hija Sakura Haruno, ha terminado exitosamente el entrenamiento que yo personalmente le di, además de haber ingresado al equipo ANBU a tan corta edad, me siento muy honrada de haberla tenido como aprendiz._

_Deseo que al leer esta carta se sientan tan orgullosos de ella de la misma forma en la que yo me siento con respecto a esta magnifica kunoichi._

_Godaime Hokage_

_Tsunade Senju_

-Tsunade-sama, hay un problema con respecto a la carta que fue enviada a la familia de Sakura-chan- comento una pelinegra al alto mando de la aldea

-cual es el problema Shizune-

-dicen que hay un error-

-explícate-

-Sakura-chan….. Ella…… dicen que murió hace 9 años…-

-QUE??-

-y que…nunca en su vida había salido del país del agua-

-entonces….quien es la chica que ha estado viviendo en esta aldea….- dijo la rubia con la irada perdida, la pelinegra dejo una carpeta sobre el escritorio de su maestra con la información enviada por la familia de Sakura Haruno.

_Nombre: Sakura Haruno_

_Edad: 8 años_

_Sexo: femenino_

_Nacionalidad: país del agua_

_Ocupación: civil_

_Fecha de nacimiento:28 de marzo (hace 17 años)_

_Fecha de fallecimiento: 30 de abril (hace 9 años)_

_Causa de muerte: durante un ataque enemigo, quedo atrapada bajo los escombros del edificio donde se encontraba antes de la explosión. Durante 2 días quedo bajo aquellos escombros, cuando la encontraron, la niña había fallecido de asfixia. _

La hokage de la villa solo leyó la información mas importante, la carpeta resbalo de sus dedos, al caer al piso de ella salió una foto mostrando a una niña de unos 8 años con cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y una frente amplia, todas características de la kunoichi que ella entreno.

-Busca a Sakura Haruno AHORA- grito la rubia

-hai!-la pelinegra desapareció de la oficina dejando a la persona mas importante de aquella aldea pensando en que era verdad y que mentira

En el bosque cerca de Konoha

Se veían 4 sombras saltar de rama a rama, iban a una velocidad bastante elevada, una de las sombras se detuvo de improvisto a recuperar el aire perdido por la intempestiva carrera

-a donde vamos?- pregunto la persona que se detuvo, seguido a esto sus acompañantes detuvieron la marcha

-Konoha- fue lo único que se escucho

-muévanse- dijo una vos que reflejaba enfado y frialdad

-pff, la aldea no se moverá de su lugar, hay que descansar un rato- dijo una de ellos sentándose en la rama donde estaba parado

-hmp-

-Sasuke-san, debemos de descansar, a este paso no lograremos llegar con fuerzas a la aldea- dijo un vos pasible

-15 minutos- dicho esto desapareció de la vista de los demás-

-puff, estoy sediento, zanahoria, trajiste las botellas de agua que tenias que llenar?-

-cállate pez- dijo la chica aventándole una botella de agua al joven que se las pidió, la cacho en el aire y se termino la botella apenas unos segundos después de abrirla

-no se por que Sasuke-kun quiere regresar a esa aldea llena de mediocres-

-que dices?, en esa aldea hay gente muy fuerte, además según he oído las mujeres de allí son las mas bellas de esta zona- contesto el albino a la pregunta no formulada de la pelirroja

-hmp- resoplo la pelirroja, no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna hasta el momento en que el pelinegro reapareció frente a ellos, dio media vuelta y reemprendió su camino a la aldea

Durante unas horas el viaje fue tranquilo, ya no iban a tan altas velocidades, más bien iban relajados, pero sin bajar su guardia en ningún momento, solo disfrutaban de la brisa de aquel día.

-vaya, nunca creí ver al Uchiha traidor por los alrededores- dijo una vos detrás de ellos deteniendo su avance, el pelinegro volteo al lugar de donde provenía aquella vos

-hmp-

-Naruto-kun no se equivocaba cuando dijo que eres bastante serio para tener apenas 17- siguió hablando la persona vestida de ANBU

-no lo hables así a Sasuke-kun-

-y yo le decía a Saku zorra, creo que me tendré que disculpar con ella- dijo, el Uchiha se sorprendió al escuchar a aquel ANBU hablar de su ex compañera de equipo, pero no dejo que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro

-ja, zanahoria te pusieron en tu lugar- se rio el albino

-cállate- susurro enojada

-supongo que ella sabrá perdonarme, no crees Sasuke-kun?- pregunto el shinobi de Konoha al vengador

-hmp-

-la hokage requiere de su presencia en su oficina, la carta llego apenas hace unas horas, así que me envió por ustedes- dijo con una vos monótona

-hmp-

-síganme por favor- dicho esto, se puso delante del grupo empezando a altar de rama a rama

Minutos después ya se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea, el ANBU seguido de los shinobis extranjeros, atravesó las puertas de la aldea, empezó a correr de techo en techo hasta llegar al centro de la aldea, la torre del hokage, entro por la ventana abierta del despacho de la godaime y se paro frente al escritorio de la misma esperando una reprimenda por no entra como se debe, pero al no escuchar nada noto el semblante estresado de la hokage

-hokage-sama, he traído al Uchiha y su equipo-

-ahh, si dile que espere- dijo la rubia

-hokage-sama, están aquí-

-ahh, tomen asiento por favor- ante el comentario el ANBU se sorprendió

-Sai, dime has visto a mi alumna- dijo la rubia tomando asiento en su silla

-no se supone que estaba en las pruebas ANBU?-

-nadie la ha visto desde que se le dio la aprobación para formar parte del mismo- dijo con la mirada perdida sin percatarse de las miradas de curiosidad que los shinobis recién llegados le brindaban

-tranquila, Sakura se sabe cuidar bastante bien- dijo para relajar a la hokage y observar la reacción del Uchiha al relacionar aquella información, pero como era de esperarse el pelinegro no dio indicios de emoción alguna

-hay un problema con ella- fue lo ultimo que dijo la hokage antes de hablar con los shinobis frente a ella, habiendo Sai desaparecido recobro la compostura – Uchiha Sasuke, traidor de Konoha, a que se debe el deseo tan repentino de regresar a tu aldea natal-

-sabe mis razones-

-pero no se por que debo de acceder a tu petición-

-he derrotado al sanin Orochimaru y destruido al Akatsuki de la aldea de la roca, además de tener habilidades excepcionales en batalla _hokage-sama_- ante esto sus acompañantes abrieron los ojos asombrados, nunca lo habían visto dar explicaciones y mucho menos mostrar respeto a alguien.

-no seas hipócrita muchacho, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que el volver no es una opción- dijo seria la mujer

-me necesitan- dijo el moreno arrogante

-nos las apañamos bien solos- dijo desafiante

El Uchiha suspiro- quiero- ante aquel hecho la rubia sonrió arrogante, el equipo Hebi abrió aun más los ojos, jamás habían escuchado aquella palabra de labios de su líder

-no es fácil-

-hmp-

-dos meses de arresto domiciliario, durante tres meses no podrán salir de la aldea, formaran parte de equipos ya formados, los 8 novatos y el equipo Gai serán notificados de esto, ellos serán los que los acompañen a misiones, después serán asignados a diferentes áreas según sus habilidades, es lo único que puedo hacer-

-acepto- dijo el albino

-hmp-

-si Sasuke-kun se queda, yo también- dijo la pelirroja

-Tsunade-sama, si Sasuke-san se queda yo también, pero no creo poder controlar este sello sin la ayuda del sharingan de Sasuke-san-

-muy bien, serán escoltados por ANBUS al territorio Uchiha- apenas termino de decir eso y dos ANBUS aparecieron frente a ella –llévenselos- antes de que se fueran entro una pelinegra agitada

-Tsunade-sama, no encontré a Sakura, pero encontré esto- dijo mostrando el protector frontal de la pelirrosa, lo alarmante del caso era que el símbolo estaba tachado

-Shizune, llama a los de su generación ahora- demando la rubia, el Uchiha miro aquel protector frontal con sorpresa, pero esa expresión solo duro unas milésimas de segundo, ya que los ANBU los arrastraron fuera de aquella oficina

Momentos después 10 ninjas estaban parados frente al escritorio de la rubia

-para que nos llamaste vieja- pregunto el rubio recién llegando

-….- ella no dijo nada, cosa que inquieto a los shinobis allí presentes

-Tsunade-sama, que sucede?- pregunto Hinata

-esto sucede- dijo enseñando una carpeta y una bandana, los soltó sobre su escritorio y en ese momento todos descubrieron de quien era el protector

-Sakura- murmuraron la mayoría, nadie presto mayor atención a la carpeta junto al protector

-temo que hemos sido engañados- dijo abriendo la carpeta mostrando su contenido

-no puede ser- dijo Naruto intentando encontrar errores en aquel documento- eso no es cierto, sino, quien ha sido mi compañera de equipo y hermana…. debe de ser una total mentira, me rehusó a creer que lo que dice es cierto- grito el rubio apretando los puños

-es verdad, sino, quien ha servido a esta aldea- secundo Ino

-debe de haber algo malo con esto- dijo Shikamaru

-lo mismo pensé, pero, quien ha visto a Sakura desde su promoción a ANBU hace dos días?- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a mas de uno, nadie tenia idea de que ella había tomado esos exámenes

-que dices vieja?, Sakura-chan nunca esconde nada de mi…. nunca me dijo nada de los exámenes- volvió a decir el Uzumaki

-los únicos ANBUS de nosotros son Neji y Shikamaru, bueno y Sai- señalo Tenten

-Sakura, presento esos exámenes siguiendo ordenes de los consejeros de la aldea- hablo una persona apareciendo en una bola de humo

-Kakashi-sensei tu sabias de esa decisión?- pregunto Naruto incrédulo los demás se mantenían al margen de la situación

-los consejeros la vieron como un miembro bastante valioso de esta aldea, basándonos en su poder, era normal que ella presentara esas pruebas antes que ustedes- dijo tranquilo

-Kakashi-san, ella es la nueva integrante de mi equipo? -pregunto el Hyuga sorprendiendo a todos menos a Shikamaru y a la hokage

-si, pero no se ha presentado desde el momento en el que la nombraron parte del equipo-

-ya veo-

-no entiendo como es que ella nos oculto algo así-

-lo hizo por que sabia que la detendrían si les decía- dijo la hokage, Naruto e Ino abrieron los ojos sabiendo que era cierto lo que la hokage había dicho –el asunto ahora es saber quien es la persona que presento aquel examen y ha estado viviendo en esta aldea, la única pista que tenemos es el protector frontal, el cual parece demostrar que esa persona ha traicionado a la aldea-

-Hokage-sama esto es muy problemático para mi, pero no será posible que esta supuesta persona, sea en verdad Sakura Haruno?, si ese es el caso, estamos en problemas ya que conoce la forma en la que peleamos, nos movemos y decidimos estrategias-

-el único punto a nuestro favor es que no conoce la forma de pelear del Uchiha menor-

-QUE????- grito Naruto

-Sasuke ha decidido regresar a la aldea, ahora se encuentra en el territorio de su clan, pero nadie lo puede visitar-

-ese idiota vuelve y Sakura desaparece- susurro el rubio- después de todo el equipo 7 parece no estar hecho para estar junto- al decir esto el rubio fue perdiendo el brillo de alegría en sus ojos, todos bajaron la cabeza ante sus palabras y nadie intento detenerlo cuando salió por la puerta cabizbajo

-pueden retirarse, déjenlo solo un rato, lo necesita- dijo la hokage mirando por la ventana la aldea que juro proteger

-Tsunade-sama, con todo respeto, cree que es buena idea dejar a Sasuke regresar- comento el peligris

-es nuestra única forma de evitar un ataque, nadie conoce su estilo de pelea aparte de sus compañeros, además, lo necesitamos para que Naruto no salga de la aldea a buscarla- dijo mirando al rubio caminar lentamente

-esta bien-

-además, es tu alumno, no?-

-esos 3 niños ya no pueden aprender nada de mi, en especial desde que fueron entrenados por los legendarios sanins, creo que solo podre ser un mero espectador si un batalla se desata entre los 3- dijo mirando al piso, no quería recordar el hecho de que abandono a sus alumnos después de la ida de Sasuke con Orochimaru, en especial como no había podido descubrir el poder de la integrante femenina del equipo, era un diamante en bruto cuando le fue confiada, pero por verse reflejado en Sasuke la dejo a un lado.

-sabes que ninguno piensa eso- dijo la rubia después de unos momentos adivinando el rumbo de los pensamientos del peligris

-se que no, pero pude haber hecho algo por ellos, después de todo, me fueron confiados- dijo melancólicamente

-ninguno mostraba indicios de que esto llegaría a pasar, no te culpes, nadie te culpa-

-sabes que deje a un lado a Sakura por que no vi su potencial?, y a Naruto, lo deje bajo la tutela de Jiraya por que me enfoque en Sasuke?-

-pero, sabemos que aprendieron el respeto por los demás bajo tu tutela Kakashi, Sasuke no mato a ninguno de los dos a pesar de tener oportunidades para eso, trabajaron en equipo defendiéndose las espaldas, compartieron momentos que con nosotros les fue imposible, y resultaron ser el mejor equipo de su generación, los 3 nos sobrepasaron a nosotros, los sanins, todo por que tu les enseñaste de compañerismo-

-…-

-gracias a ti son lo que son Kakashi, no pienses que eso fue por nosotros, nosotros partimos de donde les habías enseñado, ninguno hubiera podido partir de cero, ni siquiera esa serpiente, tuvo que observar los avances y la fuerza que le ayudaste a obtener para poder hacer de el un shinobi como lo es hoy- dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro, a lo que Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara

-me retiro- dijo y desapareció de aquella estancia

-sin ti, no serian lo que son- dijo al viento la rubia

En el barrio Uchiha

-tenemos que ponerles un sello para que no hagan uso de sus habilidades mientras están bajo arresto domiciliario- dijo uno de los ANBUS que los escoltaron

-hmp-

-podrán entrenar Taijutsu, pero no podrán usar katanas ni espadas, no hagan a nadie dudar de su lealtad- dijo el otro ANBU señalando a Sasuke y a Suigetsu

-si quisiera que dudaran de mi, no hubiera vuelto- empezó a soltar el amarre de su katana para dejarla en el piso, Suigetsu imito su acción dejando caer la espada de Zabuza el piso

-es difícil saberlo si el que lo dice es un traidor- dijo un tercer ANBU entrando en escena, recogió ambas armas del piso y se las regreso – pero…Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan confían en que no harás algo estúpido otra ves-al Uchiha menor no le paso desapercibido el sufijo agregado a Sakura, pero no dijo nada

-oye ANBU, quien traerá la comida si se acaba?-

-supongo que seré yo- dijo retirándose la mascara anbu, mostrando a un chico de piel pálida y ojos negros, parecido a Sasuke, pero con una sonrisa un tanto real, pero parecía falsa- mi nombre es Sai, integrante del equipo 7 y ex ANBU raíz- dijo volviendo a colocarse la mascara, desapareciendo poco después.

-los sellos- dijeron los ANBU al enseñarles un pedazo de papel, el Uchiha reconoció aquellos símbolos, no eran sellos muy poderosos, pero sin duda alguna darían aviso si se llegaban a romper, los ANBUs procedieron a ponerles el sello en el brazo a cada uno de ellos y se retiraron del lugar, dejando "solos" a los shinobis

-hmp- Sasuke dio media vuelta y se encamino a la casa principal del barrio Uchiha, durante su trayecto noto que no había rastros de que hubiera pasado la matanza allí, una ola de emociones lo recorrió al pensar en entrar al cuarto de sus padres pero al notar que no había rastro alguno de sangre se tranquilizo de sobre manera

-Karin, dormirás en el cuarto del final del pasillo, Suigetsu, tu en el que esta junto a ese, Juugo, tu cuarto esta en el otro pasillo- dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, donde el dormiría

En una aldea bastante lejos de Konoha

-descubrieron tu farsa?- comento un peli azul a su acompañante

-hmp, no molestes-

-fueron AÑOS de farsa, y hasta ahora se dan cuenta de eso??-

-son bastante confiados-

-en realidad parece que si, no se dieron cuenta de que no eras de esa aldea, te enseñaron técnicas medicas, te entreno la sanin y el ninja copia, conviviste con el jinchuriky, y el Uchiha menor, conoces su forma de organización, sus estrategias, la forma de pensar del estratega, se me olvida algo?-

-hmp-

-y conoces la forma de pelear de todos los shinobis, eso me falto-

-sabes, estás acabando con mi paciencia-

-nos vamos?- pregunto levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado

-hmp- igualmente se levanto del sillón y camino rumbo a la salida de la casa en la cual se encontraban

Termine el primer capitulo!!!

Espero les guste!!

Prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Aki kon el segundo capitulo

2 meses y medio después

Nadie en esa aldea mencionaba a la pelirrosa desaparecida, pero todos notaban su ausencia, en especial 4 personas, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke e Ino.

Sasuke y Naruto no peleaban como era su costumbre, eso solo hacia que recordaran que ella los paraba cuando peleaban, Naruto no sonreía todo el tiempo, Sasuke no estaba nunca de humor, en las misiones fuera de la aldea intentaban buscar indicios de su compañera desaparecida, ninguno tenia idea de que buscaban pero lo intentaban.

Kakashi, no leía a cada rato su libro, buscaba pistas de ella, buscaba pasar tiempo con los dos alumnos que tenia con el, no había misión en la que no fueran juntos, evitaba hablar de ella a toda costa, y juntaba todo el valor que le era posible para no dejarse derrumbar frente a sus alumnos.

Ino pasaba mas tiempo en la florería que de misiones, siempre haciendo arreglos con las flores que recordaba que le gustaban a ella, no asistía a misiones en las que Sasuke o Naruto estuvieran presentes, evitaba llorar al recordar que había descubierto el lazo rojo que le había regalado a Sakura amarrado en una de las flores de la florería, nadie sabia eso, solo ella.

Tanto Hebi como los de Konoha se habían dado cuenta del estado emocional de estas 4 personas, no sentían lastima por ellos, pero les dolía ver que no salían adelante como los demás, nadie los culpaba, aparte de ellos ninguno había tenido un contacto o lazos tan fuertes con ella, así que, solos los dejaban ser, evitando que se sintieran solos o perdidos

Incluso la hokage deserto en la idea de buscar a su protegida, hacia la vista gorda de la clara desobediencia de sus shinobis al intentar buscar información de la kunoichi desaparecida; su estado emocional era mas estable que el de sus subordinados, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía no saber quien fue en verdad esa persona que se gano el corazón de los shinobis de Konoha y Suna.

En Suna, las cosas no eran tan complicadas como en la aldea de Konoha, lo que si, era que estaban igual de estresados ante la idea de que aquella kunoichi sabia todo acerca de estrategias, sabia los puntos débiles de ambas aldeas, y las debilidades de los kages.

Frontera del país del fuego con el país del viento

-Sabes, siempre he tenido curiosidad de algo- dijo un peli azul

-…- no recibió respuesta de su acompañante

-En Konoha, realmente te echaran de menos?- busco recibir respuesta alguna de su compañero

-….-

-vamos, no puedes ser igual de seria que Itachi- dijo el hombre exasperado

-hmp-

-segura que no tienes ninguna clase de relación con el Uchiha??- ante esto recibió una mirada fulminante

-cierra la boca Kisame-

-hmp-

-…-

-se acercan-

-lo se-

-son 5-

-y dos ANBUS- dijo con superioridad

-te estaba probando- comento ofendido

-hmp-

Un poco más lejos de allí

-siento 2 chakras muy poderosos en la frontera del país- comento la única integrante femenina del equipo

-debemos llegar a Suna a salvo, esa es la prioridad de la misión- comento el líder de la misión

-Kakashi-sensei, tengo un mal presentimiento- comento el rubio con vos apagada

-ya somos dos Naruto-

-hmp-

-vamos chicos, si no nos dejan pasar esas personas nos podemos divertir un rato- comento el albino tomando el mango de su espada, pero el también tenia un mal presentimiento _"este chakra se me hace bastante conocido, no recuerdo donde, pero lo he sentido"_

Apresuraron el paso, unos minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban frente a dos personas que portaban capas negras y nubes roja al igual que sombreros de paja para evitar ser identificados. Al reconocer las capas pusieron posición de ataque.

-Akatsuki-

-vaya vaya, el ninja copia, el jinchuriky y el Uchiha en el mismo equipo, no crees que esto trae buenos recuerdos- dijo uno de los portadores de las capas volteando a ver a su acompañante

-Kisame, si no quieres terminar muerto te recomiendo no molestarme- comento una vos femenina

-hmp-

-ANBUS, salgan- dijo la misma vos femenina, los nombrados salieron de su escondite y se posicionaron detrás de los shinobis de su aldea

-ahora si parece una reunión llena de nostalgia- se rio el hombre de la capa al reconocer los patrones de chakra de cada uno de los presentes

-cierra la boca- dijo la chica mirando al frente, ella sabia de quienes se trataban, por eso callo al peli azul

-que es lo que quieren aquí akatsukis?- pregunto Kakashi desafiante haciendo una señal a sus shinobis para que no pronunciaran palabra alguna, los ANBUS volvieron a adentrarse al bosque

-eso no es de su interés- dijo la chica

-están en territorio del país del fuego, así que sus asuntos si nos importan-

-hmp-

-..Esa vos…- murmuro el albino intentando recordar donde la había escuchado, ese chakra y esa vos lo hacían pensar que conocía a la persona frente a ellos

-estas muy equivocado si crees que vamos a decir nuestras intenciones Hatake- dijo el hombre retirándose el sombrero de la cabeza y quitándole el sombrero a su acompañante

-idiota, por que hiciste esto- menciono la chica, ella poseía el cabello color azul tirando a blanco que le llegaba poco mas debajo de los hombros, unos ojos azul celeste que no mostraban emoción alguna y una piel bastante pálida, mientras que el hombre junto a ella tenia la piel y el cabello azul, y una espada en la espalda que hasta ahora se veía.

-Kisame- susurraron todos menos un albino que estaba en estado de shock

-…Yukiko….-susurro Suigetsu llamando la atención de sus camaradas, pero ninguno aparto la vista delas figuras delante de ellos.

-Suigetsu-san- dijo la chica haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos- que momento tan nostálgico no cree?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-que te paso?, tu estabas…. tu estabas….-

-eso es pasado Suigetsu-san- dijo de manera fría borrando su sonrisa

-….-

-Kisame vámonos, no traen lo que necesitamos- ordeno dando media vuelta, en ese momento los shinobis de Konoha repararon en que la vos de la chica sonaba igual a la de….

-Sakura-chan- grito el rubio provocando que la kunoichi parara su andar

-esa persona nunca existió en tu aldea- dijo dándose la vuelta para estar de frente a los de Konoha, demostrando así una lagrima -ella nunca cumplió su sueño- susurro tan bajo que nadie lo logro escuchar, pero solo una persona supo que dijo y a que se refería

-sabes que no fue mi culpa- hablo el albino

-vámonos Kisame-

-hmp, supongo que no hay mas remedio- apenas termino de decir eso y ambas personas desaparecieron en una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura

-no fue mi culpa- dijo el albino con la cabeza gacha

-Suigetsu, tendrás que explicar tu relación con aquella kunoichi, pero eso será una ves regresemos a Konoha- dicho esto el peligris reemprendió la marcha a la arena, los demás lo siguieron después de dedicarle una mirada interrogante al chico de la espada, quien luego de unos segundos alcanzo a los demás, ninguno hablo durante el trayecto a la arena, ni siquiera Karin se atrevió a romper el silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de la Arena, Temari los recibió y guio hasta el despacho del Kazekage

-Naruto, Kakashi, sean bienvenidos- menciono de una forma cálida el pelirrojo al verlos entrar a su oficina -Uchiha y compañía, entren rápido- dijo fríamente, el moreno gruño pero no dijo nada, la pelirroja entro seguida de Suigetsu quien aun no alzaba la cabeza

-tuvieron dificultad alguna para llegar?- pregunto el alto mando de aquella aldea

-ninguna- menciono el peligris

-ya veo, la razón por la que los mande llamar fue por que hemos visto a algunos akatsukis por la zona, pero parecen no tener intenciones de atacar, ya que, al momento de percibir que nuestros shinobis se acercan desaparecen sin dejar un rastro que seguir-

-entiendo- hablo el líder del equipo

-me preocupa que puedan atacar durante el festival de los próximos días, así que pedí ayuda a su aldea-

-esta bien, traemos a una persona capaz de detectar el chakra a una larga distancia, y nosotros, al igual que Suigetsu estamos bastante capacitados para repeler un ataque sorpresa- menciono orgulloso el peligris

-lo único que me preocupa es que los civiles puedan resultar heridos si algo pasa- dijo Gaara refiriéndose a la poca preparación medica con la que contaban, haciendo notar la falta de la kunoichi alumna de la godaime

-evitaremos que resulten heridos- dijeron los miembros originales del equipo 7 portando una mirada de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de desicion.

-gracias, se pueden quedar en el lugar de siempre- dijo posando su mirada en los papeles sobre su escritorio

-hai- uno a uno se fueron retirando

-se nota que su ida si te afecto Naruto- dijo al recordar la seriedad y dolor que se reflejaban en el porte del rubio

En otra parte del país del viento

-vamos niña, por que no me permitiste darles su merecido a esos entrometidos- se quejo el de piel azul

-era una pérdida de tiempo-

-ese chico, el albino, que relación tienes con el?- pregunto serio

-ninguna que te importe- contesto cortante, una sombra apareció tras de ellos, ninguno se alarmo ante aquel hecho

-llegan tarde, saben que no me gusta esperar- hablo la persona recién llegada

-no me importa si te gusta o no, culpa a esta cría del retraso Sasori-

-Sakura-san, tenemos que apresurarnos- comento el marionetista con resentimiento en el momento de mencionar el nombre de la joven frente a el

-mi nombre es Yukiko, además, sabes que tenia que hacerlo, había un testigo- dijo al recordar el momento en el que Sasori se enfrento a ella y a la kunoichi de Suna

-rompiste mi marioneta del tercero- dijo sin alterar su expresión facial

-fue divertido- menciono con burla

-hmp-

-soy mas fuerte que tu, acéptalo- dijo retadora

-eso no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza-

-tiene mucho que ver, destruí tu marioneta mas fuerte, y te hice usar tu propio cuerpo para atacarme, debes de recordar que también ese cuerpo fue destruido por mi puño- dijo aun mas desafiante que el pelirrojo - y sigues con vida por mi-

-….-

-gane-

-te convertiré en marioneta si no te callas-

-inténtalo-

-seria una pérdida de tiempo-

-seguro?, creo que tienes miedo-

-yo no lo temo a una kunoichi tan débil como tu-

-por el contrario mi amigo, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, y eso lo sabes muy bien- el peli azul arto de ser ignorado hablo

-no teníamos que irnos?-

-hmp-

-andando- dijo la chica empezando a caminar con los dos akatsukis pisándole los talones

Día del festival

Suna

-no siento ningún chakra mas allá de los limites de la aldea- dijo la pelirroja

-hmp-

-pakkun no rastreo ningún olor-

-no encontré nada sospechoso dentro de la aldea- anuncio el rubio

-nadie en la frontera- dijo el albino

-parece no haber ninguna amenaza cerca de este lugar- comento la chica

-supongo que podemos respirar tranquilos y disfrutar del festival, pero no quiero que ninguno baje la guardia en ningún momento- declaro el peligris

-hai- todos desaparecieron del cuarto dejando al peligris solo

Una semana después

El equipo de Konoha ya se retiraba de Suna, no había habido problemas durante el festival, así que ya no eran necesarios en esa aldea, antes de irse disfrutaron del ultimo día del festival.

El trayecto de regreso a su aldea pasó sin imprevistos, nadie hablo y cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigieron a la torre del hokage a dar un informe de la misión, y a enterarse la relación del albino con la chica del Akatsuki

-Tsunade-sama, no hubo problema alguno durante la misión- comento Kakashi

-ya veo, ningún ataque enemigo durante su viaje?-

-solo nos encontramos con 2 miembros activos del Akatsuki, uno era Kisame Hoshigaki, y de su acompañante no tenemos ninguna información- anuncio el peligris dirigiéndole una mirada al albino -sin embargo, parece ser que esa ninja conoce a Suigetsu, pues se refirió a el como Suigetsu-san- agrego el ninja copia

-Suigetsu explica tu relación con aquella kunoichi- sentencio la hokage, al albino seguía con la mirada perdida, su semblante demostraba dolor -Suigetsu, explica- el nombrado tomo asiento frente al escritorio de la hokage

-Yukiko…. en su caso la conocen como _Sakura Haruno_…-dijo en vos muy baja, pero todos lo escucharon y sorprendidos lo voltearon a ver

-habla claro mocoso- dijo la rubia sorprendida

-cuando Sakura y yo teníamos 5 años, nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio ya que nuestras madres eran amigas desde niñas y quería unir ambas familias, mi familia, para evitar que algo malo le pasara a mi prometida, compro a una niña que en ese entonces había quedado huérfana, la niña paso a vivir con Sakura, aprendió lo básico en pelea para defender a su "dueña", a Saku no se le permitía salir sin la compañía de esta niña- dijo

-pobre pequeña- susurro la rubia

-durante 3 años ella evito que Saku recibiera cualquier tipo de herida, de ser lo contrario seria castigada, Saku y ella se hicieron amigas y en ese momento fue cuando mi prometida le dio el nombre de Yukiko, pero un día, estábamos los 3 dentro de la casa de la persona que se hacia responsable de enseñarle a Yukiko a pelear, Sakura estaba enojada por que había visto en el brazo de su amiga una cortada, así que nos arrastro a nosotros dos con ella para quejarse, no había nadie en se momento en aquel edificio, nos quedamos a esperar y en ese momento fue cuando una bomba estallo junto al edificio donde estábamos, había muchos shinobis enemigos en la aldea, intentamos proteger a Sakura escondiéndola , entre Yukiko y yo dejamos inconscientes a una gran cantidad de shinobis y a otros pocos muertos o heridos, pero en ese momento……- se interrumpió para recuperar el aire-… una bomba callo en un lado del edificio, derrumbando solo una parte, saque a Sakura del escondite evitando las piedras que caían del techo, tenia a Yukiko siguiéndome, pero un shinobi enemigo se interpuso en mi camino, mi reacción fue de atacarlo, pero….. Llevaba un sello explosivo en la mano, muy tarde me di cuenta de eso, cuando lo mate, el sello exploto destruyendo el edificio, los tres quedamos atrapados en los escombros-

-y fue allí donde Sakura Haruno murió- termino la hokage

-si, cuando nos encontraron yo estaba gravemente herido, ya saben lo que le paso a Sakura, pero nadie intento buscar a Yukiko, días después, cuando ya estaba curado regrese al edificio donde estábamos, no encontré el cuerpo de Yukiko, supuse que se lo había llevado, pero me equivoque, meses mas tarde, cuando estaba en una misión, esa serpiente de Orochimaru me capturo, no se cuando, pero vi a Yukiko en el laboratorio de Orochimaru, y después de eso no la había vuelto a ver, al principio creí que era una alucinación, pero ya me di cuenta de que fue verdad-

-esta bien- dijo la rubia al notar el aura depresiva que rodeaba al chico -pueden retirarse- anuncio y el primero en salir de aquella habitación fue Suigetsu seguido de Karin, los demás se quedaron donde estaban

-que cree que debamos hacer Tsunade?-

-no lo se Kakashi-

-al parecer ya lleva tiempo aliada con el enemigo, como no nos dimos cuenta de algo así- dijo Sasuke

-en que momento habrá empezado esta farsa- se pregunto la hokage

-desde que ella puso un pie en esta aldea- dijo el rubio serio

-eh?-

-tomando esto en cuenta, sabemos que Sakura llego a la aldea después de haber empezado la academia, para eso ya teníamos 8 años casi 9, su manejo con el chakra era el mejor de la generación, eso puede ser por que ella ya conocía lo básico, nadie lo noto por que su chakra no era lo suficientemente alto para causar sospecha, mantuvo un perfil bajo en cuanto a lucha haciéndonos creer que no era buena peleadora, según lo que dijo Suigetsu, ella ya estaba entrenada, su manejo con las armas era bueno, nos engaño desde que empezó la academia y nadie se percato de eso- finalizo el moreno al entender la dirección de los pensamientos del rubio al hacer su comentario

-nos utilizo a su antojo…- susurraron el peligris y la rubia al mismo tiempo

-y le creímos- agrego Naruto con dolor en sus palabras

-pero, por que esta aldea?, habiendo mas, eligió esta- se pregunto la hokage

-puede que Suigetsu sepa la razón, después de todo él la conoce- dijo Naruto

-no podemos presionarlo ahora, si no dijo nada supongo que ni el sabe la razón, dejemos que las cosas se calmen- opino el amante del icha icha

-hmp-

-se lo tenemos que notificar a los shinobis y a Suna, esa chica representa un peligro para ambas aldeas- finalizo la sanin -mañana hare el anuncio de esta información, se pueden retirar-

-hai- los 3 desaparecieron en una cortina de humo

-por que aquí Yukiko?- pregunto al viento la mujer

Al día siguiente la hokage de Konoha dio a conocer la nueva información de la ninja del Akatsuki, todos estaban sorprendidos al descubrir que una de las kunoichis mas leal a la aldea era una total mentira, a todos les fue notificado el nombre real de aquella joven y su historia.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el equipo 7, algunos los miraban con pena, otros con duda y unos pocos con preocupación, sin embargo el equipo 7 se mostro firme durante el anuncio, solo Naruto bajo la cabeza una ves al recordar que el no conocía a Sakura como presumía que lo hacia, pero dejando eso de lado, los tres hombres se mostraron impasibles.

Suigetsu no se presento al lugar citado, el sabia de sobra lo que la hokage iría a decir, y no pensaba soportar que la gente lo mirara con lastima, se quedo en su casa sin hacer mas.

Durante los dos siguientes meses, la tensión en los shinobis había desaparecido casi por completo, el equipo 7 ya había superado la depresión, Naruto había vuelto a ser como antes, Sasuke simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar a sus compañeros de equipo, Kakashi ya leía su libro e Ino ya se mostraba recuperada y con ganas de hacer misiones de infiltración, en lo que respectaba a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, la hokage había decidido mandarlos a diferentes áreas según su especialidad.

Pasando la segunda semana del mes, a Naruto, Neji y Suigetsu les fue encomendada una misión, la cual consistía en escoltar a una familia del país del fuego al país de la tierra, la familia había optado por contratar ninjas debido a algunas cartas de amenaza que habían recibido unos días atrás, ellos iban a ese país para hacer un tratado de comercio, pero había muchas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con esto, así que por seguridad habían pedido ayuda a los shinobis del país.

-neee, esto es aburrido, no hemos encontrado a ningún ninja por el camino, yo creí que íbamos a tener un poco mas de acción- se quejo el rubio cuando ya iban a la mitad del camino saltando de rama en rama sin perder de vista a los que iban protegiendo

-hmp- bufo el Hyuga

-seguro que mas a delante encontraremos algo de acción, después de todo aun nos falta para salir del país- comento el albino

-ahh, espero no morir de aburrimiento antes de llegar- añadió el rubio, Suigetsu soltó una risita y Neji solo bufo

-si mueres dejaras a Hinata viuda- se burlo el de ojos violetas, Neji lo fulmino con la mirada y Naruto se sonrojo tanto que competía con un jitomate en color

-no digas cosas así Suigetsu, entre Hinata y yo solo hay amistad-

-lo que digas- dijo con sarcasmo el portador de la espada, el ojiazul se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordaba una conversación que había tenido con Suigetsu un mes después de enterarse de la verdad

_Flashback_

_En el bosque de Konoha se encontraban dos jóvenes entrenando, después de un rato se sentaron a descansar, estaban platicando animadamente cuando el rubio pregunto algo que hizo que Suigetsu se tornara serio_

_-como era la verdadera Sakura?-_

_-…..- Suigetsu lo miro sin querer entender el rumbo que la pregunta había tomado para después suspirar y empezar a hablar- supongo que ustedes conocieron a una Sakura feliz, o me equivoco?- _

_-si, ella era feliz-_

_-bueno, así era Sakura, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia y conmigo- ante esto el rubio gruño - se divertía jugando a esconder los pergaminos de su padre- dijo sonriendo_

_-ah-_

_-si, ella era feliz, la diferencia a la Sakura que ustedes conocieron, es que la verdadera tenia mas confianza en si misma, pero aun así dependía de los demás para hacer las cosas, sin Yukiko no salía de casa, solo salía si yo estaba con ella, digamos que tenia algunos problemas para estar sola, nunca le gusto, se la vivía sonriendo y llenando de vida los pasillos de su casa-_

_-….-_

_-tenia una forma única de expresar sus sentimientos hacia los demás-dijo con la vos apagada_

_-oh-_

_Fin flashback_

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

el tercer kapitulo!!!!

Durante la misión que los tres shinobis de Konoha tuvieron, no ocurrieron incidentes mayores, se encontraron con varios bandidos, pero ninguno represento un gran esfuerzo para ellos, se quedaron unos días en el país de la tierra siendo los guardaespaldas de la familia de su país, ninguno bajo la guardia ya que se les hizo sospechoso el hecho de que hubiera demasiada vigilancia en aquel país, los días pasaron y el tratado se firmo sin ningún problema.

Regresaron sin ningún inconveniente al país del fuego, escoltaron a la familia a su hogar y se dirigieron a la aldea de nueva cuenta, al llegar, Neji se dirigió a dar el reporte de la misión, Naruto se desapareció para ir a buscar a Hinata y Suigetsu se dirigió al bosque de la aldea.

Cuando Suigetsu llego a un claro del bosque, se detuvo y percibió la presencia de alguien mas, sabia de quien era, no tenia intenciones de pelear así que soltó su espada y se sentó en el piso palmeando al pasto a su lado invitando a la persona escondida a sentarse a su lado, la cual acepto la invitación y se acerco al joven hasta sentarse donde le había indicado.

-mucho tiempo no crees?- dijo el albino

-si- contesto su acompañante

-dime, como fue tomar su identidad Yukiko?- dijo voleando a ver a la chica

-la extraño- no contesto a su pregunta, pero le dio a entender que lo hizo para sentir que ella estaba allí

-ambos lo hacemos- susurro

-eres feliz?-

-eh?-

-Sakura-sama quería que fueras feliz-

-si lo se, ella quería que todo el mundo fuera feliz-

-no me has contestado Suigetsu-san-

-…si, podría decirse que soy feliz- dijo viendo al cielo

-ya veo-

-….-

-es irónico no?-

-algo- ante esto los dos rieron un poco

-nunca pensé que terminaríamos trabajando para .....- Suigetsu cortó su oración

-yo tampoco lo pensé- dijo volteando a verla

-usted cree que Sakura-sama querría que yo fuera feliz?- pregunto viéndolo directo a los ojos

-no lo creo…. lo se, eras alguien muy importante para ella- Yukiko sonrió

-alguien se acerca-

-si, es de Konoha, mejor me voy yendo- dijo tomando su espada del piso

-nos vemos Suigetsu-san- dijo dando una leve reverencia y desapareciendo en una nube de sakuras

El albino se levanto del piso y en ese momento llego Neji

-la hokage te quiere en su oficina-

-esta bien- dicho esto emprendió su camino a la aldea seguido de Neji

"-ese chakra que sentí antes parecía ser el de Yukiko, habrá estado aquí o solo imagino cosas?-" fueron los pensamientos del Hyuga, pues sabia que aquella chica había aprendido una forma de burlar al Byakugan haciendo mas difícil el ser detectada por el, eso lo había aprendido en los entrenamientos que había tenido juntos

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la hokage Neji desapareció dejando solo a Suigetsu el cual entro a la oficina de la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Suigetsu- llamo la hokage

-ah-

-siéntate por favor- dijo de manera seria la rubia, el joven asintió y tomo asiento frente a ella

-para que me mando llamar?-

-esto- dijo dándole una carpeta, el albino la abrió y leyó su contenido

-lo descubriste-

-es esa la razón?-

-que razón?-

-por la que tu y ella están aquí?-

-técnicamente solo yo estoy aquí hokage-

-sabes a que me refiero mocoso-

-no se sus intenciones, puede que si, puede que no- el albino no estaba dando ninguna información relevante para la rubia al descubrir que había otras personas oyendo aquella conversación, y al notar que la hokage había mandado llamarlo solo a el le decía que no quería que nadie se enterara

-habla claro-

-hace mucho deje de saber que piensa-

-entonces no sabes nada- afirmo ella

-supongo-

-supones?-

-hace años no la veo, la creí muerta-

-eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-cree que me preocupa- dijo enojado el joven

-soy tu superior- dijo enojándose

-no soy de esta aldea, perdone si no sigo sus protocolos, el líder de mi aldea es mi superior- dijo saliendo de la oficina de la rubia

-salgan de allí- dijo con vos autoritaria a lo que 5 shinobis salieron de donde estaban escondidos

-realmente cree que el sepa algo Tsunade?- pregunto el peligris sin despegar su vista del libro en sus manos

-lo mas seguro es que si- dijo la nombrada

-pero no quiere soltar palabra alguna de lo que sabe- agrego el rubio

-creo haber sentido la presencia de ella cerca a Suigetsu cuando me mando a buscarlo, pero mi Byakugan no logro captar a Yukiko, ella sabe evadir mi línea sucesora con insultante facilidad- agrego el Hyuga

-hmp-

-si Sasuke, sabemos que estas muy alterado por todo esto, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto si el no quiere hablar- dijo la hokage al intentar darle un significado al bufido del pelinegro

-hmp-

-pero... no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que ambos tengan algún plan- agrego la rubia en un susurro, los demás la voltearon a ver expectantes a una respuesta a la nueva duda que surgió en ellos

- lo mejor será mantener vigilados los movimientos de Akatsuki y Suigetsu, no quiero que esto se vuelva un problema mayor- dijo ella mirando la carpeta que le había entregado al susodicho

-sospecha de Suigetsu?- pregunto el peligris

- la verdad no se en que pensar, la relación que ellos dos tienen puede ser una ventaja o una desventaja, no quiero arriesgar a mis shinobis por algo que puede haber evitado- dijo seria

-entendido, me retiro- dijo Neji desapareciendo por la puerta

-yo también me voy- dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina, Sasuke no dijo nada y desapareció de la vista de los dos que quedaban en aquella oficina

-vigilare a los chicos, no creo que hagan alguna tontería en contra de Suigetsu, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar-

-si- el peligris despareció en una nube de humo- maldito Kakashi y sus nubes de humo- dijo enojada la rubia

Mientras tanto en la base de Akatsuki del país del fuego

-Kisame cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te mantengas alejado de mi cuarto- dijo una chica con vos amenazante

-no es mi culpa que tu tengas los sellos explosivos que necesitaba- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el de piel azul

-si no has muerto bajo mi mano es por obra de Kami-sama- dijo ella siendo rodeada por un aura amenazante

-además, no hubiera entrado si hubieras estado en ella, ahora que lo pienso, donde estabas?- dijo el

-en ningún lugar de tu incumbencia tiburón-

-el chico de ojos violetas tiene algo que ver con tu desaparición?- cuestiono divertido

- el no tiene nada que ver con esto-

- segura?-

- por que tendría que rendirte explicaciones a ti?-

-por que soy tu compañero de equipo en lo que Sasori no esta aquí-

-al idiota no le gusta que lo hagan esperar pero se retrasa en su misión- añadió ella enojada

- podrías hacer equipo con alguien mas, sabias?-

- no gozo de tantos privilegios-

-vamos, al líder no le molestara cambiarte de equipo, además yo tampoco estoy muy a gusto con Tobi, no entiendo como Zetsu y el podían estar en el mismo equipo-

- supongamos que acepta el cambiarme de equipo, quien mas aparte de ti queda disponible?-

-que…-la chica lo interrumpió

-que no sean los inmortales, me intentarían asesinar mientras duermo- dijo refiriéndose a Hidan y a Kakuzu

-….. Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi.....-

-con Tobi, no gracias, Zetsu, no me agrada que me vea como si fuera la cena, e Itachi, bueno, con el no tengo mucho problema-

-claro, tu toma al único normal de los que quedan-dijo y ambos se quedaron en silencio

-perdón por hacerlos esperar, he encontrado lo que buscábamos- dijo una tercera vos detrás de ellos

-ya ya, no es para tanto, menos mal que lo encontraste, el terrorista de Deidara realmente puso difícil el escondite no?- dijo ella

-hmp-

-me voy- dijo el peli azul

-ahh-

-Yukiko-san-

-si?-

-cual es exactamente tu plan?-

-a que te refieres?-

-con aquel chico-

-ah, eso-

-….-

-aun no he pensado en nada-

-.…-

-ya pensare en algo-

-….-

-Yukiko, líder te busca- hablo una tercera voz

-hai, gracias Itachi-san-

-hmp- Yukiko desapareció en una nube de humo, un hábito que adquirió de su antiguo sensei

- me retiro- menciono el traidor de Suna

-hmp- agrego el moreno y se fue del lugar

Con Yukiko

-me buscaba líder?- dijo con fingida formalidad

-siéntate- dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio, ella obedeció

-me mando llamar para algo importante no?- dijo

-te tengo una misión-

-aja-

-necesito que me traigas unos pergaminos de la arena-

-no manda a Sasori por que…..-

-necesito que tú los traigas, conoces mejor su forma de trabajo-

-han pasado meses desde que me fui, pueden haber cambiado si organización-

-iras tú-

-hmp-

-los quiero en una semana-

-hai-

-puedes irte, en tu cuarto están los datos de la misión-

-hmp- se levanto y salió de aquella oficina dejando solo al líder de la organización

-chiquilla interesante-

Con Suigetsu

Estaba sentado en el techo de su departamento, había percibido la presencia de alguien desde que había salido de la oficina de la hokage, intuyo que la rubia estaba tomando medidas de precaución con él, después de todo el era el único que conocía la mente de aquella kunoichi.

-desequilibrada kunoichi- agrego en un susurro y en sus ojos se instalo un brillo de preocupación, pero rápidamente desapareció

-quien esta desequilibrada?- pregunto una vos detrás de el

-no sabia que te gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas Juugo- el nombrado se encogió de hombros

-se puede saber a quien te referías con eso?-

-no lo se, no creo entender nunca como funciona su mente, por eso para mi es una desequilibrada-

-habla de Yukiko-san?- el albino suspiro al notar que la presencia que lo vigilaba se tensaba

-no, lo digo por la rubia que es hokage, no deja de pensar en que puede que aun entienda a esa kunoichi - dijo

-ya veo-

-nunca la entendí je- dijo levantándose de su lugar- iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores- pero no pudo retirarse ya que un golpe lo había derribado al piso, no mostro ningún ápice de dolor

- que contenía ese folder?- pregunto el rubio que lo había golpeado

-hojas- comento burlón el albino aun en el suelo

-ese folder puede ser la razón por la que Sakura-chan se haya ido- dijo colérico

-no tiene nada que ver con que se fuera- dijo serio

-como lo puedes saber?-

-por que la conozco, puede que sea la razón puede que no-

-dime que dice ese folder!!!-

-no creo que ella quiera que se entere "el futuro hokage"- dijo

-tu no conoces a Sakura-chan como yo!!!- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el para golpearlo

-ni siquiera conoces a Sakura!!-

-claro que si, la conozco mejor que tu!!-

-Sakura fue asesinada, esa chica, a la cual se entreno para protegerla tomo su identidad!!- grito enojado el albino

-no es verdad!!- bramo el rubio

-no vale la pena discutir contigo-

-te hare que me digas la verdad!- grito el rubio a sestándole un golpe en el abdomen al albino, pero antes de que el golpe llegara a su objetivo una mano se interpuso

-Juugo- dijo el rubio con enfado- suelta mi pie-

- no vale la pena pelearnos entre nosotros- dijo soltando el pie del rubio para ponerse frente al albino

-me largo- espeto el rubio y se fue saltando los tejados

-tu también vienes a golpearme Sasuke?- dijo el ninja de la niebla levantándose del piso

-hmp-

-vamos, no viniste aquí para nada- dijo un tanto burlón

-hmp-

-esta bien, esta bien, me retiro- dijo dando media vuelta para reprender su marcha pero una nube de humo lo detuvo- genial. Es el día de "sospechemos de Suigetsu" o que?-

-pues en vista de que no has dado nada de información acerca de la conexión de Sak.. digo, Yukiko y esa carpeta, no podemos confiar en que digas la verdad en este momento- agrego el peligris

-ya veo, pero como verán, Yukiko y yo no hemos hablado mas que el día en el que la encontramos por pura casualidad- dijo enojado

-hmp-

-si me disculpan, quiero ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea- dijo saltando al siguiente techo y desapareciendo de la vista de los shinobis

-yo también me voy- dijo Juugo y se retiro del lugar

-sabe algo- sentencio el moreno

-me temo que si, pero no se que es lo que sabe que no dice-

-hmp-

-tendremos que ver ese folder, hay algo que se me hace raro-, Sasuke lo volteo a ver con un rostro inexpresivo - puede que Naruto tenga razón y ese folder contenga la razón de su ida, o de su llegada- dijo serio

-hmp- ambos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro

Ola!!! Quisiera saber que opinan al respecto de este fic!! Jeje

Me gustaría saber también que pareja quieren para el fic esk aun no me decido

Y en base a sus respuestas me guiare para terminarlo jeje


	4. Chapter 4

Ola!!!!! La inspiración llego a mí!!!!!

Jajaja

Espero les guste el kap!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y me ponen en alertas, soy muy feliz por eso!!!!

Con Yukiko

Ya había salido de la base hace unas horas, iba rumbo a Suna, la idea no me afectaba para nada, lo que me molestaba era que Pein todavía me quiera poner a prueba, llevo 2 meses en la organización y aun cree que no soy leal a la misma, haya el y sus pensamientos de conspiraciones en su contra, ya tengo bastantes cosas en las que pensar como para descifrar lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Avance un poco mas y me pare a descansar, no lo necesitaba pero tenía que hacer tiempo para completar la misión, estaba cerca de Konoha, debía ser cuidadosa, cualquier descuido y tendría a un grupo de ANBUs rodeándome, no quería encontrarme con algún shinobi que conociera mi patrón de chakra……

-eso va a ser bastante difícil- me dije, media aldea conocía mi chakra.

Después de estar un rato sin hacer nada, empecé a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta que sentí la presencia de una persona bastante conocida, pensé en pasar de largo pero algo me dijo que tenia que hablar con el

-pasa algo Suigetsu-san?- dije al ver su cara bastante seria

-no realmente, solo quería estar tranquilo-

-ya veo-

-…-

-paso algo en la aldea que lo tenga así?-

-eres bastante observadora Yukiko-

-supongo que en parte es mi culpa- dijo ella bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-en parte- dijo de manera sencilla

-mmmm-

-en misión?- le pregunto

-si-

-importante-

-para el líder-

-ohh-

-como te trata Konoha?

-la villa me tiene desconfianza desde que se dio a conocer la relación que tenemos-

-ja, que desconfiados son, si creyeron en mi, creí que confiarían en ti-

-hmp-

-supongo que la hokage te puso en una situación incomoda para sacarte la verdad-

-algo así, aunque la situación no fue incomoda para mi, no logro sacarme nada de información, jeje-

-ohh-

-pero tiene la información de aquel día-

-supongo que ya sabe que pasó-

-lo más probable es que este a la defensiva por el momento, ha de esperar algún ataque próximo de tu parte-

-no lo habrá por un tiempo-

-aja-

-digamos que hay cosas en las que no puedo permitirme perder más tiempo-

-la misión?-

-no, tengo una semana para hacerla-

-mm-

-otras cosas, tengo que ir a dar una vuelta a casa- dijo sonriendo de una manera algo macabra

-avisa cuando- contesto sonriendo divertido

-me tengo que ir, cuídese Suigetsu-san- dicho esto desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura

-igual- dijo al viento

Pasado el medio día en la aldea de Konoha, la hokage había abandonado la torre para ir a buscar más sake, cosa nada rara en ella desde que su protegida se fue por voluntad propia; el momento fue aprovechado por dos ninjas que se infiltraron de manera silenciosa a la oficina de la rubia.

-donde demonios dejo ese folder la hokage??- dijo enojado un de ellos

-debió de haberlo guardado, o simplemente esta bajo los papeles de su escritorio- dijo el otro de manera tranquila señalando las montañas de papeles que estaban donde suponía se encontraba el escritorio

- yo revisare los papeles, tu busca en el archivero- durante unos minutos busco en los papeles que había dicho y al no encontrar nada se sentó en la silla frente a su acompañante, el cual seguía buscando el folder en el archivero.

-lo encontré- dijo victorioso

-hmp-

-veamos………..- dijo abriendo el folder que contenía la información que necesitaba, lo empezó a leer y no cavia en su asombro, dejo caer la carpeta al suelo y volteo a ver a su acompañante, el cual recogió los papeles y comenzó a leer lo que había preocupado al otro

-tu….-

-lo recuerdo- dijo mirando el suelo triste, su único ojo visible mostraba culpabilidad

-no lo sabias- dijo calmado intentando hacer entrar en razón a su sensei

-fui parte de la razón-

-no podrías haberlo sabido-

-eran civiles- dijo tomándose el rostro con las manos, su serenidad había sido reemplazada con la tristeza y la culpa

-ya veo que saben la verdad, Kakashi, Sasuke- dijo la dueña de la oficina

-hmp-

-no podía decirles, se suponía era secreto-

-ya veo la razón- dijo el peligris mirando al suelo

-ambos, fuera de mi oficina- dijo autoritariamente, apenas dijo eso y los shinobis desaparecieron de su vista

El peli plata estaba en el bosque de Konoha, se encontraba perdido en su mundo, no sabia exactamente que esperaba encontrar al ir al bosque pero algo dentro de el le decía que tenia que ir, busco con la mirada algún indicio de algo anormal, y fue cuando lo encontró

-dígame Kakashi-san, que se siente el saber que usted es una de las razones de su partida?- dijo la persona con la que Kakashi se encontró

-yo nunca tuve intención de lastimarlos- dijo alterado

-y por eso los mato?-

-fue una orden- dijo horrorizado, el ninja copia que todos conocían por ser sereno en estos momentos era todo lo contrario

-si claro, pero usted ejecuto esa orden, o me equivoco?-

-no- susurro

-ellos no representaban amenaza, en tus opciones estaba el ayudarlos-

-lo intente-

-sabemos que es mentira-

-realmente lo intente- repitió

-usted sabrá en que quiere creer Kakashi-san, por lo mientras, piense bien en lo que hará de ahora en adelante, usted no es el único cuyo pasado esta relacionado con el de ella- dicho esto la persona desapareció dejando al ninja copia confundido por esa ultima frase

-no soy el único- dijo en vos baja regresando a la aldea sin percatarse de una presencia cerca de donde anteriormente había estado hablando con su inesperado visitante

En las puertas de Suna

a lo lejos se observaba una figura con elegante caminar iba cubierta por una capucha, se acercaba cada ves mas a las puertas de la aldea, a unos pasos de las mismas se detuvo, se retiro la capucha que la cubría, mostrando a la dueña de dicha figura, se trataba de una chica de estatura mediana, con cabello castaño llegando a parecer rojizo le llegaba a media espalda cayendo por uno de sus hombros como una cascada, con ojos negros profundos como dos pozos, pero que reflejaban algo parecido a la alegría, no en su totalidad, ya que al mismo tiempo contenían frialdad; la chica se quito la capa y la aventó al piso dejando ver su cuerpo, el cual estaba bien desarrollado, una cintura pequeña, caderas anchas pero sin perder la línea, un busto de tamaño normal, y unas piernas largas y torneadas, iba vestida con un pantalón de jounin a la cadera de color gris, la bandana de la aldea de niebla en su cuello con cintas negras, una playera negra sin mangas y el chaleco verde.

Avanzo hacia las puertas de la aldea, dejándose ver para que los shinobis de la arena le permitieran el paso

-disculpe, asunto por el que esta aquí?- dijo uno de los guardias embobado con la figura frente a el

-una misión- dijo ella con una vos dulce y suave

-nombre?- dijo el otro sacando una libreta para anotar los datos de la kunoichi recién llegada

-Kazuyo- dijo ella con simpleza, el guardia anoto el nombre

-razón de estar aquí-

-una misión-

-rango-

-jounin-

-procedencia-

-aldea de la niebla-

-tiempo que estarás aquí?-

-una semana, puede que menos- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-puede pasar- le dijo el primer guardia que hablo

-gracias- dijo y se fue caminando a buscar una posada, en el camino iba buscando algo que sabia debía estar a pocos metros de la puerta, al momento de encontrarla sonrió pero siguió su camino para conseguir la dichosa posada.

P.O.V Yukiko

-aja, lo encontré- me dije, camine hacia lo que buscaba, se trataba de una posada bastante grande a comparación de las demás, usualmente esta era la posada donde Naruto, Kakashi y yo descansábamos cada ves que veníamos a Suna de misión.

-disculpe señorita, tiene algún cuarto disponible?- le pregunte a la recepcionista

-claro, cuanto tiempo se quedara?- pregunto ella

-una semana como máximo- dije

-esta bien, tome la llave- anoto los datos en su libro de llegadas y me entrego la llave, la tome y me dirigí al piso donde se encontraba dicho cuarto, una ves localizada la puerta, inserte la llave para abrirla y alce una ceja ante lo que me encontré

-vamos , cierra la puerta- dijo

-ahh si claro- hice lo que se me pidió una ves que entre al cuarto - que haces aquí Kisame??-

-viniendo a checar a mi compañera-

-claro - dijo irónica

-hmp- dijo volteando la cabeza al otro lado

-dime ya la razón de que estés aquí-

-Yukiko, eres idiota o que?- dijo calmado

-la idiota aquí no soy yo, Ino- sonreí con superioridad

-como descubriste quien era-

-Kisame nunca me llama Yukiko y tu patrón de chakra es diferente al de el-

-ya veo-

-como diste conmigo?-

-digamos que es un golpe de suerte-

-hmp-

-sabes, mi mejor amiga no era tan cortante como tu- dijo seria, la fulmine con la mirada -dime exactamente por que Konoha?-

-me debe una-

-eh??-

-venganza- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que escucho

-contra quien?- dijo alterada

-lo sabrás en su momento-

-tu no deberías vivir por la venganza, mira lo que le paso a Sasuke-

-son casos diferentes-

-ambos buscan la venganza-

-solo quiero justicia- dije empezando a enojarme

-a nadie le vendrá bien lo que vas a hacer Sakura- apenas termino de decir eso y yo ya la tenia agarrada del cuello alzándola unos centímetros del piso, yo ya tenia una mirada sádica, vi en ella el terror - Na-na-ru-ru-to-es-es-ta-de-pri-mi-do - dijo entrecortado por mi agarre

-no me interesa-Dije aun mas seria pero sin perder el brillo sádico en mi mirada, al ver que Ino estaba empezando a cambiar de color de piel, la solté para que cayera al piso, donde recupero el aliento unos momentos después

-esta no eres tu- grito - la Sakura que yo conozco estaría preocupada por lo que le sucediera a Naruto- agrego

-la Sakura que tu conoces es una imitación de mi _mejor amiga_ del pasado, no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera, ni con mi verdadero yo- dije de una manera cruel, a Ino se le humedecieron los ojos

-y yo que soy?, que fui para ti?- dijo sollozando

-una débil kunoichi que no es nada sin su técnica del clan- dije , Ino comenzó a llorar

-no puedo creer que tu estés diciendo esto, después de todo lo que compartimos y vivimos juntas- dijo sollozando mas fuerte

-solo tenía que ganarme la confianza de los shinobis, conocer su estilo de pelea, debilidades y fortalezas, nada más, tú, fuiste la que creo ese "lazo de amistad"-

-ahh- grito Ino intentando atacarme, pero la esquive, al momento en el que me iba a volver a lanzar un golpe sostuve su muñeca con mi mano y le rompí el hueso, ella soltó un grito de dolor, no me importo eso y le presione la muñeca.

-aun crees que valoro lo que viví en esa aldea?- dije soltándola, ella trato de reprimir un sollozo mientras se tomaba la muñeca lastimada e intentaba curarla con el jutsu medico

-aun no sabes reparar huesos, solo te lastimaras mas, y esa mano quedara inservible- dije desinteresada -ahora largo de aquí- dije seria

-no me iré hasta saber tus razones- dijo aparentando firmeza

-o hasta que te mate- dije fría, ella trago pesado y sostuvo con mas fuerza su muñeca

-no lo harías- dijo algo dudosa

-ponme aprueba-, ella desvió su mirada de la mía, en escasos segundos yo ya estaba tras ella con un kunai en su cuello -decías- dije eso y le hice un corte con el kunai lo suficientemente profundo para sacarle un hilo de sangre, ella se tenso ante esto- aun quieres saber- le susurre al oído, ella se tenso aun mas, coloque mi mano libre en su cabeza y le hice un jutsu para quitarle partes de la memoria, haría que olvidara este encuentro, pero no le curaría la muñeca.

Una ves Ino estuvo inconsciente a causa del borrado de memoria, la tome del brazo y desaparecimos de allí para reaparecer en el limite del país del fuego y el país del viento, la deje tirada y regrese a mi cuarto en la posada.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando pude conciliar el sueño, había estado organizando mis ideas para robar aquel dichoso mandado de Pein, decidí dejar de ahondar en el tema y dedicarme a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté después del medio día, tenia hambre, así que me vestí con mi ropa de jounin, y salí del cuarto, me dirigí a un puesto de Dangos, al llegar pedí un te y para mi sorpresa había alguien bastante conocido para mi allí

-Kazuyo, que agradable sorpresa- me dijo el joven parado frente a mi, se trataba de un chico mas o menos de mi edad, con cabello castaño y corto, con piel un poco morena y unos ojos verdes, tenia el cuerpo bastante desarrollado, el cual era cubierto por unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca sin mangas, dejando ver sus bien trabajados brazos, y unas sandalias ninjas de color negro, la bandana la llevaba amarrada al brazo derecho

-lo mismo digo Kisho- dije mirándolo retadora, el tomo asiento frente a mi

-dejaste que te viera- dijo serio

-lo se-

-no eres tan descuidada como para cometer ese error _Kazuyo_-

-quien dijo que fue un error _Kisho_??_-_

_-…-_

_-_me venia siguiendo desde el bosque de Konoha, no soy tan estúpida para no haberme dado cuenta-

-por que no la detuviste antes?- le iba a responder pero en ese momento llego mi te

-gracias- dije viendo a la mesera, después de que se fuera dirigí mi mirada a Sasori - quería averiguar cuantos venían con ella-

-y que descubriste-

-en el bosque eran tres, cruzando la frontera ella fue la única que llego hasta aquí, los demás se regresaron a la aldea-

-como te descubrió-

-hoy andas con ganas de hablar no?- dije altanera

-no me hagas repetirme Haruno- dijo enojado, nadie prestaba atención a nuestra conversación así que no se dieron cuenta de lo que el escorpión dijo

-el henge, lo he usado en varias misiones en Konoha, fue un señuelo en el que ella cayó bastante rápido, la creí más lista-

-hmp-

-vamos, creí que querías hablar escorpión-

-solo me estaba preguntando hasta cuando te darías cuenta de….- corte su oración

-ya se que para ti eso puede parecer una idiotez, pero para mi es muy importante- dije sabiendo a donde se dirigía lo que había dicho

-hmp-

-nos vemos- dije dejando dinero en la mesa y yéndome del lugar

Después de un rato de planear mi ruta de escape, me prepare para averiguar que tanto había cambiado la seguridad en Suna, evidentemente la tenían que cambiar, después de todo yo hice un aporte para mejorar la vigilancia en esta aldea; primero buscaría todas las salidas de la aldea que no estuvieran tan vigiladas, una se volvería mi escape, después que tan rápido se mueven los ninjas de esta aldea, una ves checado eso, me infiltraría al sótano de la biblioteca de Suna para tomar el dichoso encargo de Pein; mi plan era sencillo peor efectivo, mañana pondría en practica la infiltración, hoy me limitaría a vigilar el movimiento de la gente para camuflagearme a su debido tiempo.

Fin P.O.V Yukiko

En Konoha

P.O.V Sasuke

Hace unas horas, un equipo de ANBUs había llegado con una Ino inconciente y una muñeca rota, la habían encontrado en la frontera del país del viento con el del fuego, al verla tirada y con la bandana de Konoha la trajeron para un chequeo de su estado.

Poco después de verificar su estado, había recuperado la conciencia preguntando que hacia en el hospital y mas aun, en Konoha, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en una misión en el bosque de Konoha, después recordó haber sentido una presencia familiar dirigiéndose a Suna, y la siguió, pero de allí en adelante no recordó nada de importancia, cuando le preguntaon acerca de la muñeca rota que tenia, dijo no seber que paso, ya que no tenia memoria de haberse lastimado.

La hokage, Kakashi y yo, sospechábamos de que Ino había seguido a Yukiko, pero no teníamos ninguna prueba de que sea cierto, no tenia ningún rastro de chakra en ella, ni un solo cabello, y eso era lo que nos preocupaba mas.

Suigetsu era un caso bastante especial a tratar, Naruto y Kakashi lo tenían vigilado casi todo el tiempo, entrenábamos juntos, ya que al ser nosotros un equipo especializado en el ataque, nos beneficiábamos al tener a un espadachín con nosotros, pero eso no impedía el trato hostil que teníamos para con Suigetsu, pero parecía no importarle en lo mas minimo lo que pensaramos, se mostraba burlon e ironico acerca del tema y prefería entrenar por su cuenta.

Estaba en el despacho de la líder de la aldea hablando sobre la nueva forma de organzacion del equipo de ataque y defensa

-Sasuke, necesito que traigas a Suigetsu a mi oficina- me dijo la hokage, asenri con la cabeza y desapareci de la oficina de la quinta

Suigetsu se encontraba en el mismo claro de bosque de siempre, estaba sentado en el piso con su enorme espada junto a el, al notar mi presencia se puso de pie y avanzo hacia mi.

-la hokage me busca, no es asi?- me pregunto aburrido

-hmp-

-ya que, luego regresare- dijo y empezo a caminar en dirección a la aldea, yo me quede en el claro.

Fin P.O.V Sasuke

-te tengo una misión- fue lo primero que dijo la hokage al ver entrar al albino

-de que se trata-

-unos cuantos pergaminos importantes para mí-

-si no son deudas acepto- dijo sonriendo

-hare de cuenta que no escuche eso, la misión que te tengo es en compañía de Shikamaru y Neji, tendrán que ir a buscar unos cuantos pergaminos a la aldea de la niebla, la de la estrella y la cascada, son esenciales para unos tratados de paz entre nosotros, las cosas con esas aldeas no pintan muy bien, y dado que tu eres de la niebla dudo que tengas problemas-

-solo eso?, para que necesito escolta hokage-_sama- _

-necito que alguien con cerebro hable, y tu muchacho no entras en esa categoría-

-como diga-

-partiran mañana por la mañana, tus compañeros ya saben los detalles de la misión, tu fuiste el ultimo en enterarte- dijo enojada

-lo lamento, no volverá a pasar- dijo con fingido arrepentimiento

-fuera de aquí-

-no tiene que pedirlo dos veces- dijo esto y desapareció de la vista de la rubia

-ese mocoso se meterá en graves problemas si no aprende a respetarme- dijo al viento observando las caras de los kages.

Al dia siguiente, por la mañana se podían observar tres figuras saltando de rama en rama en medio del bosque de Konoha, habían salido de su aldea hacia unos 20 minutos, iban en silencio, cada uno con sus alertas la máximo.

-primero iremos a la cascada, después a la estrella y al ultimo a la niebla- hablo el líder de la misión.

-entendido- dijo uno de ellos

-por mi esta bien- contesto el ultimo, después de esa breve charla, ninguno agrego nada, siguieron su camino al lugar indicado

Nadie agrego nada, en su naturaleza estaba el no hablar mucho, Suigetsu tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza como para notar la presencia que se acercaba a paso rápido hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-alto- susurro Shikamaru lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo escucharan

-a medo kilometro se encuentran 2 chakras que no identifico, pero 200 mts esta _Uchiha Itachi- _dijo el Hyuga con el Byakugan activado

-si es posible prefiero evitar peleas innecesarias, son problemáticas- dijo el líder

-vaya que asi trabaja Konoha, no me extraña que sus shinobis terminen traicionando a la aldea- dijo una voz detrás de ellos - sorprendido Hyuga?- dijo este al ver la cara de confusión del susodicho

-Kisame, déjate de juegos-

-ohh vamos Itachi, un poco de ejercicio no nos caería mal, además, esa mota blanca va a tardar unos días en regresar de su misión, podemos hacer algo para matar el tiempo, por ejemplo, matar a estos shinobis-

-Kisame- volvió a decir el Uchiha sin alterar su tono de voz

-pff, esa mocosa y tú siempre evitan que me divierta un rato-

-no queremos muertes en vano-

-lo que digas-

-hmp-

-ahh, ambos me hartaron con ese _hmp-_, los shinobis de Konoha alzaron una ceja al escuchar las quejas del Akatsuki

-Nara-

-Uchiha-

-no tenemos intención de pelear, no los atacaremos si no nos atacan ustedes-

-problemático, vámonos-

-Nara, con el debido respeto eres idiota o que?, mira que dejar pasar la oportunidad de acabar con dos akatsukis es la peor idea que has tenido- dijo el Hyuga enojado

-nuestra misión es regresar _vivos_ y con esos pergaminos-

-hmp- Suigetsu que se había mantenido al margen de las conversaciones le lanzo una mirada al espadachín de Akatsuki y soltó un suspiro, empezo a caminar con la dirección que llevaba antes de ser detenido por el líder

-a donde se supone que te diriges Hozuki- dijo el Hyuga

-a acabar con esta aburrida misión Hyuga- dijo sin detenerse, Shikamaru empezo a caminar tras de el pero sin perder de vista a los akatsukis, Neji apretó la quijada y activo el Byakugan para no perder los movimientos de los dos shinobis a sus espaldas

-sabia elección Nara-

-cállate Uchiha-

-hmp- el susodicho observo a los shinobis desaparecer entre los arboles

-y ahora que se supone que hagamos?-

-esperar a que Yukiko-san regrese de su misión-

-hmp-

-por cierto, para que vino Sasori con nosotros?-

-acaba de estar en Suna, ha de saber como va la misión de Yukiko-san-

-hmp-

-vámonos- dijo empezando a caminar al lado contrario al de los shinobis de Konoha

-quien te asigno como líder del equipo?-

-líder-

-hmp, estúpidas preferencias-

-….- no agrego nada y desapareció

-ahora me quedo hablando solo- dijo enojado empezando a caminar hacia donde su compañero desapareció

Espero les haya gustado el kap!!!!!!

Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en subir XD

Jejeje

Recuerden

dejan reviews para saber si les gusta

arigato


	5. Chapter 5

ola!

jejeje

como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, es muy importante para mi el hecho de que las lean jejeje

me gustaría que me dejaran mas reviews, pero que se le va a hacer

aquí el 5 capitulo

x-X-x-X-x

Tres días ya han pasado desde que llegue a Suna, no he notado ningún cambio en la organización de la aldea, he comenzado a sospechar que hay algo oculto con respecto al mandado de Pein, no creo que me lo haya pedido solo por que conocía la seguridad de la aldea, yo creo que hay algo mas involucrado en esto, lo cual no me deja bajar la guardia.

-señorita, gusta que le traigamos algo mas?- me pregunto una mesera

-nada gracias- dije sin verla

-insisto, el caballero de allá dice que pagara lo que usted consuma- dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección al hombre que había mencionado, se trataba de la única persona que podría adivinar quien soy sin necesidad de verme

-dígale que no acepto,, no necesito de caridad para vivir- dije seria

-un momento- la mesera se retiro a darle mi mensaje, me levante de mi lugar y deje dinero en la mesa, salí del restaurante ante la mirada sorprendida de la mesera.

Camine por unas cuantas calles mas, me iba alejando del centro de la aldea, fui a la zona donde años antes, Deidara había hecho sus explosiones, seguía desolada esa zona, nadie circulaba por ella.

-veo que aun no has aprendido a pasar desapercibida Yukiko- dijo una vos frente a mi

-no creo que eso te moleste en demasía Haruno-sama- le dije observando su figura, era bastante alto, con cabello rojizo con reflejos rosas, extraña combinación, pero le sentaba bastante bien con la piel pálida que tiene, sus ojos verdes reflejaban bastante enojo y su ceño fruncido daba a notar sus finas facciones, pero aun asi no perdía el estilo masculino, la quijada a pesar de todo la tenia tosca, y su cuerpo bien trabajado se daba a ver por la ropa de Jounin que traía puesta.

-me molesta desde el momento en el que usaste el nombre de mi hermana menor para crear esta farsa-

-vamos Tetsu-sama, no creo que se hubiera esperado hasta este momento para intentar vengarse, es mas listo que eso-

-mi madre ha sufrido dia tras dia después de enterarse que alguien ha tomado la identidad de su hija- dijo mas enojado

- Haruno-sama no le hubiera tomado importancia a ese hecho de no ser por la carta de la hokage-

-sufrió cuando _Sakura Haruno_ fue agregada al libro Bingo-

-eres shinobi, no deberías dejar que cosas asi afecten tu juicio-

-no lo afecta-

-estas seguro de eso?-

-no me afecta mi madre, me enoja el hecho de que le hayas creado una mala fama a mi hermana que en paz descansa-

-estoy cumpliendo su sueño-

-no lo creo, ella no quería darle la espalda a nadie-

-hice lo necesario para lograr llegar a donde estoy-

- ser traidora no era parte de su plan-

-el fin justifica los medios no?, recuerdo que una ves me dijiste eso-

-no uses mis palabras en mi contra-

-es casi lo mismo-

-en aquel entonces solo te veía como una sirvienta de mi pequeña hermana, no sabia que sobrevivirías hasta el dia de hoy, te veías tan débil….- no pudo terminar su oración por que le di un golpe en el rostro que ocasiono diera unos pasos atrás

-no intente tentar a su suerte Tetsu-san-

-que me harás? matarme?, sabes bien que no puedes- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

-eso no es verdad-

-aceptalo, solo eres fuerte físicamente, mentalmente eres mas débil de lo que te gustaría aceptar-

-no dudare en matarlo si sigue hablando tonterías- empece a enojarme ante su comentario

-ooo, recuerda que soy el único que sabe como calmar esa parte de ti- sonrio al ver que el enojo empezaba a hacerse presente en mi mirada

-usted cree que aun necesito su ayuda?, ya no necesito de nadie para hacerlo- dije intentado calmarme, no debía hacer ningún movimiento sin pensar ya que podía darme a notar, todo el mundo sabe el carácter que _Haruno Sakura _posee, Gaara no tardaria en llegar si llegara a soltar un poco de mi chakra para golpear al idiota frente a mi, no completaría la misión de Pein, y no soportaría un mes mas de prueba.

-volviendo al punto, quiero que dejes de profanar los recuerdos de mi hermana- dijo serio

-yo ya deje de usar su nombre y apariencia, solo que los inútiles de Konoha, siguen empeñados en llamarme _Sakura-chan_ o bueno, eso era hasta hace poco-

-hmp-

-si no tiene mas que decir, me tendre que retirar-

-te lo advierto Yukiko, intenta acercarte a mi familia y te mato- dijo de la manera mas seria, de haber tenido que actuar, hubiera abierto los ojos de la sorpresa y me hubiera quedado sin palabras, pero por la seriedad del momento, mi rostro quedo libre de toda emoción y mis ojos carentes de brillo tomaron un color mas oscuro que el de costumbre

-intentelo- lo rete, no espere a su respuesta y desapareci de allí, reapareci en mi cuerto del hotel

-esto será divertido- una sonrisa sadica apareció en mi rostro y mis ojos adquirieron un brillo malicioso mostrándose aun mas oscuros que de costumbre- he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí, debo de apresurar las cosas y dar una visita a mi ama y su familia- dije guardando mis pocas pertenencias en la mochila donde estaban.

ya eran pasada la media noche, salí de mi cuarto de una manera sigilosa, iba con un uniforme de ANBU, el que hubiera usado de haberme quedado en Konoha; observe que no había nadie en el pasillo, asi que, me puse una mascara de gato y me fui de allí; iba saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que di con la torre del Kazekage, observe la luz del despacho de Gaara encendida, no quería armar un gran alboroto, asi que, entre por una ventana pequeña que daba una sala de conferencias, una ves la había usado como sala de operaciones; me camuflaje con las sombras y busque el cuarto que necesitaba. Al momento de dar con el, note que para mi sorpresa, no había ni un solo guardia custodiando la puerta

-bastante sospechoso- susurre, de manera cautelosa, me acerque a la puerta y busque algún tipo de genjutsu, no había ninguno, abrí la puerta y me percate de que no había ningún pergamino, sonreí para mis adentros, entre al cuarto y me dirigí a un estante, lo moví de manera silenciosa y una puerta se dejo ver, tome la perilla y al momento de girarla, sentí una respiración en mi cuello

-que necesitas Yukiko-

-nada de tu interés Sai-

-vamos feíta, me preocupo por ti-

-no deberías- dije cortante

-eso es lo que los amigos hacen no?-

-deberías dejar de leer tantas tonterías-

-es interesante como leyendo, aprendes muchas cosas de las personas que te rodean-

-hmp-

-según leí, si una persona esta en problemas, puede recurrir a sus amigos para solucionarlos-

-no estoy en problemas-

-ahora si- dijo una tercera vos desde la puerta, Sai me sonrió apenado, sonreí tras la mascara

-Kazekage-sama, un gusto volver a verlo-

-Yukiko, quedas bajo arresto por los cargos de traición-

-seguro que esto es lo que quiere hacer?- sonreí a un mas bajo la mascara

-preferiría que te entregaras sin pelear Yukiko-san-

-para que me devuelva a Konoha?, ni hablar- un kunai se posiciono en mi cuello, no hice movimiento alguno para apartarme

-las ordenes de la hokage son que no te matemos, solo en caso de que te resistas-anuncio Sai

-lastima- dije dando un paso al frente, el kunai ejerció mas fuerza en mi cuello, y al comenzar a salir la primera gota de sangre, desapareci en una nube de humo

-sustitución- susurro Gaara asombrado

-asi es, hasta luego- dije parada detrás de el y volví a desaparecer

-lo supo desde un principio?-

-lo mas seguro es que si-

-pff, es mas difícil luchar contra la persona que ayudo a plantear el sistema de seguridad no Kazekage-sama?-

-hmp- Sai recupero la seriedad

-de nada servirá perseguirla- dijo

-eso lo sabremos al intentarlo- dijo el pelirrojo y desapareció

-fea, en que problemas te has metido- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-vamos, no creí que fueran a caer en esa trampa- dije burlona a pesar de estar rodeada de arena

-Yukiko-san, el respeto que le tengo, no es suficiente como para dejarla darle la espalda a Naruto o a Konoha, queda bajo arresto-

-por que insisten en meter a Naruto en todo?, primero Ino..- mis ojos tomaron un brillo oscuro- y ahora usted- dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

-….-

-muy tarde para usted- dije y en ese momento, una bomba cayó en el centro de la aldea, creando la suficiente confusión para darme tiempo de huir

-vaya vaya, mira quien esta aquí- dijo alguien corriendo a mi lado, otra persona a mi otro lado solo suspiro

-ustedes aquí?-

-y nosotros que veníamos a descansar de ti-

-se que no soy de su agrado, luego podrán gritarle a Jashin de su maldita suerte, mientras, larguémonos de aquí- dije sin para de correr con ellos a mis lados

-Yukiko-san, no habíamos terminado de hablar- dijo el Kazekage parado frente a nosotros haciendo que nos detuviéramos

-pequeña estúpida, ni siquiera puedes huir de manera decente- se burlo Hidan

-cállate-

-Yukiko, no me repetiré otra ves, deja la pelea y entrégate, esto no llevara a ninguna parte-

-ohh, eso es lo que usted cree- mis ojos se oscurecieron mas y dentro de mi sentí una sed de sangre, tenia ganas de matar, no tenia control alguno sobre mis pensamientos y acciones, llego a tal grado mi descontrol que Hidan tuvo que ponerse tras de mi y poner su guadaña frente a mi en un tipo de abrazo que evitaba que me moviera hacia delante

-pequeña zorra, es momento de retirarnos, en el estúpido estado en el que te encuentras, solo te volverás un dolor de cabeza- lo voltee a ver de una manera sádica- no me asustas idiota, soy inmortal- sonriendo arrogante me soltó del extraño abrazo

-hmp- gruñí retomando el control de mis emociones, Gaara no había escuchado lo que Hidan me había dicho, Kakuzu se mantenía al margen de esto viéndome de manera aburrida -vámonos-

-la pequeña zorra piensa con claridad- se burlo aun más el jashinista

-muévete- di un paso hacia delante, en el momento en el que avance un poco mas, mi pie derecho fue rodeado por arena

-estas bajo arresto- sentencio en Kazekage haciendo que su arena empezara a rodear mi pierna derecha y atrapara mi otro pie

-ves en los problemas en los que me metes imbécil?- le dije a Hidan, el solo se rio

-vamos, no me digas que le tienes miedo al Kazekage-

-no le tengo miedo-

-no es lo que yo veo-

-no caeré en tu juego- dije, la arena ya me tenia atrapada hasta la cintura, sonreí divertida y el color de mis ojos volvió a oscurecer

-decías zorra?-, la arena que me mantenía en el mismo lugar, me fue elevando un poco, logrando separarme del suelo mientras que mas arena comenzaba a cubrirme

-Yukiko, tenemos una misión de asesinato que necesitamos hacer antes de que anochezca…podrías apurarte, el tiempo es oro- hablo Kakuzu

-ya ya, no dejan que me divierta- dije mirando al frente, hacia la figura del Kazekage, detrás del pelirrojo se empezaban a reunir los shinobis de la aldea, entre ellos note la presencia de Sai, sonreí aun mas, mi mascara había desaparecido durante la confusión con la bomba del idiota de Hidan- dile a Ino, que esta ves fue la mano, la próxima será peor- la arena a mi alrededor empezo a hacer mas presión en mi cuerpo

- Sabakukyū- Gaara cerró su puño y la arena ejerció aun más fuerza, me empezo a apretar el cuerpo, pero, en lugar de salir sangre, salieron miles de pétalos de cerezo

-wow, esa ha estado cerca no crees Gaara?- dije parada detrás de el, el susodicho volteo asombrado, para despues recomponer su expresión a una de total seriedad -no tengo tiempo para juegos esta ves, ya cumpli mi misión- corri en dirección de los inmortales de Akatsuki y juntos desaparecimos frente a la mirada atónita de todos

-Temari, busca a Ino Yamanaka- ordeno el pelirrojo

-hai- la rubia desapareció

-disculpa Gaara, para que la necesitas?-

-Yukiko la menciono cuando nombre a Naruto y tengo un presentimiento de que le hizo algo- dijo de manera seria

x-X-x-X-x

Lejos de la aldea de la arena

-pequeña idiota-

-…-

-zorra-

-….-

-estúpida-

-Hidan, déjala en paz-

-no le temo a la idiota esta-

-Hidan- dijo la mujer -me importa poco que seas inmortal y masoquista, aun los masoquistas sufren con cierto dolor, y te aseguro que sufrirás por el resto de tu maldita existencia si sigues colmando mi paciencia-

-pequeña zorra ingenua-

-ya esta!- dijo ella juntando chakra en su mano izquierda pero algo la detuvo

-Yukiko-san, lamento el retraso pero esa no es escusa para intentar asesinar a Hidan…otra ves- dijo una vos femenina

- Konan te salvo imbécil-

-como si necesitara ser salvado- se ahorro el insulto a la compañera del líder sabiendo que se metería en problemas….otra ves

-Yukiko-san, encontró el pergamino?- pregunto la peli azul

-hmp- la nombrada saco de su porta kunais el pergamino en cuestión, se lo entrego a la compañera del líder y sin cambiar su semblante sereno comenzó a caminar

-Hidan, vámonos- ordeno Kakuzu, el susodicho soltó maldiciones y se retiro del lugar dejando sola a Konan, quien después empezo a caminar hacia donde la chica había desparecido momentos antes

x-X-x-X-x

-Itachi, esa mocosa se esta tardando en regresar-

-hmp-

-ese maldito monosílabo otra ves, acaso hablar mas es dañino para tu salud?-

-….- el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada

-prefiero el monosílabo a ese silencio- dijo

-Kisame, Itachi-san, líder me puso en el mismo equipo que ustedes para esta misión, a donde nos dirigimos?-

-increíble- comento el ninja de la espada, la kunoichi alzo una ceja y el Uchiha le lanzo una mirada aburrida - es la oración mas larga que te he escuchado en meses-

-hmp-

-sigo diciendo que ustedes dos tienen algún tipo de relación- el moreno lo tomo por el cuello provocando que su espalda chocara con un árbol mientras que Yukiko lo amenazaba con una katana en el cuello -enserio, explíquenme como se coordinaron tan rápido sin necesidad de palabras o una simple mirada?- el agarre de su cuello se intensifico y la katana ocasiono que un hilo de sangre saliera de su piel

-hmp- ambos soltaron al ninja para después regalarle una mirada de advertencia que si bien no lo asusto, le hizo saber que la próxima ves no lo soltarían tan rápido

-contestando la pregunta de antes, nos dirigimos a la aldea de la niebla- dijo el de aspecto de tiburón, volteo a ver a la tercer integrante de su equipo y se encontró con que ella estaba sonriendo de manera sádica y con sus ojos de un color mas oscuro que de costumbre

-vámonos- dijo ella adelantándose unos pasos, pero su vos fría no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos hombres que iban tras ella

x-X-x-X-x

-Shikamaru, a 500 mts se encuentra la entrada a la aldea de la cascada-

-entendido-

-al fin, se hizo eterno el llegar-

-no bajen la guardia- dijo el líder de la misión bajando de las ramas de los arboles para pararse frente a la puerta de la aldea.

Después de haber dicho su razón de estar allí, los guardias de la puerta los escoltaron a la oficina del líder de la aldea ninja, quien al recibirlos les entrego el pergamino que necesitaban y les pidió de manera amable que se retiraran, los shinobis de Konoha obedecieron al mandato y se fueron de manera rápida

-se nota que por un tiempo no dejaran de ser hostiles con nosotros- comento el albino

-hmp-

-creo que esto se debe a la desaparición de Sa...Yukiko, despues de todo, ella había tenido bastante contacto con la gente de esta aldea, paso lo mismo despues de la traición de ambos Uchiha, pero con Yukiko es peor, ella representa una mayor amenaza a la estabilidad de las 5 grandes naciones- dijo el castaño del vicio al cigarro

- asi que creen que ella los podrá atacar….- susurro el albino con algo de burla

-sabes algo al respecto?- pregunto el líder serio

-nada nada, solo tengo curiosidad del por que creerían que ella los atacaría, después de todo no son una aldea poderosa como Konoha o Suna-

-cuida tus palabras Hozuki- menciono el Hyuga

-ya ya, ustedes son muy paranoicos en ese tema-

-hmp-

-quiero llegar rápido a la estrella, aceleremos el paso-

-haaaai-

-hmp- con esa orden, los tres emplearon mas chakra para llegar mas rápido a su destino

x-X-x-X

en la oficina de la hokage

-vieja! como se te ocurre dejar ir a Suigetsu en una misión!-

-es parte de un plan que tengo-

-me importa muy poco, ese idiota no tenía por que salir, como lo mantendremos vigilado si no lo podemos ver-

-es por eso que lo mande con Neji y Shikamaru-

-hmp-

-hokage, no cree que será difícil para ellos pelear contra Yukiko si la encuentran, después de todo, ella sabe evadir el Byakugan de los Hyuga-

-pero los demás akatsukis no, mande a Shikamaru para detenerla con su técnica en caso de que la vean-

-mi hermano sabrá librarse del Hyuga-

-solo si tu hermano la acompaña-

-en eso la hokage tiene razón- menciono el ninja copia

-pero vieja!, que pasa si Suigetsu es quien los ataca?-

-ambos saben que hacer si eso pasa- dijo tranquila

-demonios-

-retírense… mejor no, les tengo una misión, Shizune- la susodicha entro a la oficina con Ton ton en los brazos- tráeme a Sai-

-hai- la pelinegra salió de la oficina a buscar al artista

-en que consiste la misión vieja?-

-lo sabrán cuando el último integrante del equipo llegue-

-hmp- al Uchiha no le hacia mucha gracia estar de misión con el chico de Raiz, pero no le quedaba mas opción

-lamento la tardanza hokage-sama- dijo el chico al entrar a la oficina

-ustedes cuatro, integrantes del equipo Kakashi, se dirigirán a la aldea de la niebla, tengo el presentimiento de que encontraran a Yukiko y a Suigetsu allí, su misión, es traer a Yukiko viva, la interrogaremos para sacar información acerca de sus razones de venir aquí-

-hai-

-saldrán dentro de media hora- con eso los shinobis desaparecieron de su vista

x-X-x-X

Ya habían recogido el encargo de la aldea de la estrella, habían llegado bastante rápido debido a la velocidad que empleaban, después de todo los tres tenían el nivel de anbus aunque solo dos lo fueran

-ahora nos dirigiremos a la aldea de la niebla, pero prefiero que llegamos mañana, ya hemos empleado algo de chakra, y si seguimos a este paso podremos ser blanco fácil para algún ninja de alto rango- informo el Nara deteniéndose en una posada a las afueras de la aldea

-haaaaaaai- contesto el albino adentrándose a la posada seguido del Hyuga

-hmp- una ves asignadas las habitaciones de los shinobis, pasaron a reunirse en la habitación del Nara

-teníamos planeado llegar a la aldea de la niebla en dos días a partir de hoy, pero en vista de que no demoramos nada en recolectar los pergaminos, estaremos mañana al atardecer llegando a las puertas de la aldea-

-wow, nunca me imagine regresar a mi aldea en estas condiciones- dijo Suigetsu

-de que hablas?- pregunto Shikamaru

-pues, la aldea de la niebla tuvo serios…problemas con Konoha, y ahora yo vengo en calidad de ninja de la misma-

-hmp- el Hyuga lo miro de manera sospechosa

-peeeerooo ya es hora de dormir, mañana a que hora saldremos?-

-apenas amanezca-

-hai- el albino se retiro a su habitación sabiendo de antemano que había dejado planteada una duda en la cabeza de los shinobis que lo acompañaban

-tendrá relación con Yukiko?-

-no lo se Neji, pero tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado-

-hmp-

x-X-x-X

-nos acercamos al país de la ola-

-hmp-

-hmp-

-es un hecho, hablar de mas, es dañino para su salud- dijo el ex ninja de la niebla, ante el comentario, sus acompañantes alzaron una ceja en interrogación pero no emitieron comentario alguno -vamos, mientras mas rápido lleguemos, mas rápido me deshago de ustedes- dijo saltando mas rápido de árbol en árbol, dejando atrás a los dos shinobis que lo acompañaban

-idiota-

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo el moreno, pero siguieron el ejemplo del ninja azul y aceleraron el paso, al momento de alcanzarlo, ambos subieron mas la velocidad para dejar al de apariencia de tiburón atrás.

x-X-x-X

fin del cap.….

jeje perdón por no actualizar hace muuuuuucho tiempo

pero mi inspiración se fue, con exámenes, salidas, ensayos de mis 15, me fue imposible acercarme a la computadora para empezar a leer, cada ves que tenia una idea para el capitulo, esta parecía no querer cooperar conmigo, por que apenas abria Word y se iba esa magnifica idea….

jejeje

espero le haya gustado el cap

si es asi, dejen un review! seré felix si lo hacen


	6. Chapter 6

perdón!

Cerca de la entrada de la aldea de la niebla se encontraban tres ninjas corriendo a gran velocidad, uno de ellos cargaban con una enorme espada en la espalda, los dos ninjas frente a el portaban con orgullo la bandana que los identificaba como ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, al acercarse mas a la aldea de la niebla, notaron la presencia de 2 ninjas frente a ellos, asi que bajaron la velocidad hasta detenerse delante de los 2 ninjas de la niebla

-identifíquense- ordenaron los dos ninjas de rango jounin al ver a los 3 ninjas extranjeros detenerse

-somos ninjas de Konoha, hemos venido por un encargo de nuestra Hokage- dijo Shikamaru de manera seria

-Hozuki- hablo uno de los shinobis frente a los de Konoha al reconocer al chico de la espada, este tenia el cabello de color castaño peinados en una coleta alta y ojos verde oscuro, vestía el uniforme jounin con la bandana en la frente

-Miki, Tatsuki- saludo el albino

-que haces aquí Hozuki?- dijo el que respondía al nombre de Tatsuki, quien tenia el cabello corto de color rojo y ojos dorados e igualmente vestía el uniforma de jounin

-se nota que me han extrañado por aquí- dijo sarcástico

-que haces en compañía de estos ninjas?, acaso eres tan débil que estos ninjas te capturaron?- se burlo Miki

-ja, quisieras, tengo mis razones de estar en Konoha-

-hmp- los ninjas de Konoha miraban extrañados el intercambio de palabras entre los ninjas y su compañero

-vamos, seguro que la familia de Tetsu se pondrá feliz de verte, después de todo desapareciste sin dejar rastro- dijo Tatsuki

-oh, es verdad, hablando de ellos, hace poco creí haber visto a ese idiota-

- no sabemos nada al respecto-

-bueno, tenemos una misión que completar, asi que me voy yendo con el manda mas- dijo riéndose

-ya me imagino que dirá al verte-

-supongo que lo mismo que ustedes- empezo a caminar al edificio del kage de la aldea con Neji y Shikamaru pisándole los talones

-una cosa Suigetsu- grito Miki haciendo que el albino volteara y sus acompañantes se detuvieran a esperarlo

-no creo que te permitan entrar a su despacho-

- lo se, además, no tenia planeado ver a ese viejo- dijo reanudando la caminata

-idiota- murmuraron los jounins al verlo caminar junto a los de Konoha

xXxXxX

-Kisame- dijo una vos masculina

-ya casi llegamos- iban saltando a una velocidad moderada, después de todo les faltaba poco para llegar

-hmp-

-Yukiko- llamo Kisame, la susodicha lo volteo a ver

-los Haruno tienen lo que necesitamos-

-lo se- dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos tomaban un color mas oscuro, al verla a Kisame se le congelo la sangre en las venas

-sin muertes innecesarias Yukiko-san- dijo Itachi

-hai hai- comento divertida mientras el color de sus ojos regresaba a la normalidad

-llegamos- anuncio el de la espada Samaheda

-Yukiko-san-

-síganme- empezo a correr pegada al muro que protegía a la aldea, mientras corría, sus compañeros se percataron del aura asesina que emanaba de ella, Kisame se tenso e Itachi se mantuvo impasible como siempre, siguieron corriendo en silencio hasta acercarse a lo que parecía una mansión cerca de las afueras de la aldea.

-esa es- dijo Yukiko cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para observar el lugar donde residía lo que necesitaban

-donde esta lo que venimos a buscar?-

-se encuentra en el sótano, podemos llegar a el usando la puerta del jardín trasero, esta pegada a la zona de los arboles de Sakura, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, la familia Haruno se especializa en genjutsu, si Tetsu ya ha pensado que vendría aquí necesitamos ser aun mas cuidadosos que antes, pondría trampas por todo el lugar, y los señores Haruno estarán en la zona que esta mas cerca de la aldea y el cuartel ANBU, son una familia necesaria para la aldea-

-como entraremos?- pregunto Kisame

-el plan es entrar y salir sin ser vistos, puedes hacer eso Yukiko-san?-

-necesitamos mantenernos alejados de los Haruno, conozco el jardín lo suficiente para no ser vistos, pero no creo que todo siga igual que hace años, hay cosas que desde aquí noto que han sido cambiadas, entraremos en 15 minutos-

-hmp-

-en 15?-

-las patrullas ANBU cambiaran en 15 minutos, son 3 minutos en lo que regresan a la base y otros 3 en los que otro grupo se acerca-

-esta bien-

-hmp-

xXxXxX

-adonde vas Suigetsu?- pregunto el castaño al ver que el albino comenzaba a alejarse

-iré a visitar a alguien, no puedo entrar a ver al kage, no seria algo grato de ver- dijo sin dejar de caminar

-hmp-

-nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea dentro de 20 minutos, asegúrate de estar allí- le indico el líder de la misión

-lo que digas- termino por perderse entre las personas que iban caminando por la calle

-entremos-

-hai- ambos entraron al edificio del kage de la aldea, se dirigieron a la oficina del mismo siendo guiados por un grupo de genins, uno de los shinobis de la niebla toco la puerta de la oficina

-adelante- dijo alguien detrás de la puerta, Neji y Shikamaru pasaron a la oficina

-asi que ustedes son los de Konoha-

-si señor, nosotros somos Nara Shikamaru y Hyuga Neji-

-lo se, díganme a donde fue el inepto de Hozuki- a los castaños les extraño la forma de referirse al albino mas no hicieron comentario alguno

-nos dijo que iría a ver a alguien-

-hmp, lo mas seguro es que vaya a verlos- comento mas para si mismo que para los shinobis frente a el - para su misión necesitan un pergamino me equivoco?-

-si señor, lo necesitamos-

-yo no tengo el pergamino, pero puedo hacer que lo traigan en dado caso de que no quieran ir a buscarlo- dijo el kage

-preferiríamos ir por el para evitarle molestias señor- dijo el Nara

-gracias por su comprensión, hare que los guíen a la residencia Haruno- dijo sorprendiendo a los shinobis de la hoja - Mina- llamo el Kage de la aldea y a los segundos una pequeña niña entro a la oficina, la pequeña vestía un short negro, una playera azul de tirantes y un guante en la mano derecha, traía unas sandalias ninjas negras y su bandana de la aldea estaba en brazo derecho

-me llamo Mitsukage?-

-lleva a estos ninjas a la residencia de los Haruno-

-hai, síganme- dijo para después dar una reverencia a la autoridad de su aldea y salir caminando seguida de los shinobis de Konoha

XxXxXx

-sui-kun!- dijo una mujer abrazando al albino al verlo llegar

-Satoko-san- dijo Suigetsu saludando a la mujer de cabellos morados que lo abrazaba

-estoy muy feliz de volver a verte Sui-kun, tu madre estaría igual feliz de saber que su niño esta bien-

-ah, si, escuche algo mientras venia hacia acá, hace cuanto tiempo falleció-

-hace unos años- dijo triste

-que tenia?- pregunto tomando las manos de Satoko

-una enfermedad que adquirió poco después de que nacieras, vivo luchando contra ella pero al final ya no pudo mas- dijo soltando unas lagrimas el albino soltó un suspiro

- fue fuerte- dijo para animarla

-si, vivió mucho para esperar verte otra vez- dijo sonriendo un poco

-siento haber tardado en volver, pero tenia cosas que necesitaba hacer antes- soltó las manos de la mujer

-no te preocupes, se que ella entiende, después de todo, siempre supo que volverías un dia de estos-

-ja, esa mujer parecía ver el futuro-

-algo asi- dijo riendo

-dígame Satoko-san, donde se encuentra Taiga-san?- dijo buscando al señor Haruno

-mi esposo esta arreglando unos asuntos con el feudal, no tarda en regresar, lo buscabas?-

-no, solo quería saludarlo, hace años no lo veo- dijo riendo un poco

-ven vamos al jardín- dijo empezando a caminar cuando de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba su nombre

-Haruno Satoko-sama!- grito una niña

-Mina-chan, que te trae por aquí el dia de hoy?- pregunto la mujer a la niña frente a ella

-hay unos ninjas de Konoha que quieren hablar con usted Haruno-sama- después de que la niña dijo eso la peli morada observo a los dos ninjas que venían caminando en su dirección

-gracias Mina-chan, por que no regresas a tu casa y saludas a tu mama de mi parte?-

-hai- terminado su cometido, la niña salió disparada con dirección a su casa

-veamos, quienes son ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas?-

-mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, mi compañero Hyuga Neji y al parecer ya conoce a Hozuki Suigetsu- dijo al ver al albino allí de pie

-Sui-kun, como es que vienes con ellos?- dijo confundida

-es una larga y curiosa historia Satoko-san, quedara para otro momento - dijo sonriendo mostrado su afilada dentadura

-si es asi…..espera, son de Konoha verdad?- dijo seria recordando algo de repente

-si señora-

-entonces conocen a _Haruno Sakura_?- pregunto, los shinobis frente a ella dudaron en responder pero al ver su determinada mirada contesto el Hyuga

-si señora, todos en Konoha conocemos a Sakura Haruno, allí se le conocía como "el cerezo de Konoha", meses atrás nos enteramos de su identidad, gracias a la carta que ustedes respondieron, al momento de buscar a Sakura, no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte, después su historia fue sacada a la luz gracias a la colaboración de Suigetsu- termino de hablar el Hyuga

-asi que, sabes quien se hizo pasar por mi hija- susurro la Haruno con la vista en el suelo y con su cabello tapándole los ojos mientras apretaba con las manos el fino kimono que llevaba puesto

-si Satoko-san- dijo viendo feo al Hyuga

-dime, quien lo hizo- dijo levantado la vista mirando al albino fijamente, este solo suspiro

-Yukiko- esto la descoloco, ya que abrió los ojos de la impresión y se llevo una mano al pecho

-estaba viva- susurro aun sorprendida

-al parecer no fui el único que sobrevivió ese dia- dijo intentando relajar el ambiente tenso

-sabes por que lo hizo?- esperando su respuesta, los shinobis de Konoha vieron fijamente a Suigetsu

-no, sinceramente no lo se, a mi también me sorprendió cuando me entere-

-ya veo-

-disculpe señora Haruno, se que este no es el mejor momento para esto, pero tengo que pedirle el pergamino que necesitamos para completar nuestra misión, seguramente el Mitsukage le dijo que vendríamos por algo o me equivoco?- dijo el Nara

- oh si, el pergamino, síganme, los llevare donde esta- dijo entrando en la casa siendo seguida por los tres hombres

XxXxXx

-es hora- dijo una vos femenina

-hmp-

-Kisame, quédate aquí, si necesitamos apoyo, te avisaremos- dijo la kunoichi empezando a saltar el muro con el Uchiha siguiéndola

-que aburrido- se quejo apoyando la espada en el piso y sentándose junto a ella

-lo se- se burlo la chica antes de desaparecer de su vista

-Yukiko-san, en que dirección?- pregunto al ver varios arboles de Sakura por todo el jardín

-por aquí- corrió junto a varios arboles hasta detenerse enfrente de dos enormes arboles de hojas color rosa que cubrían un tipo de trampilla, tenia puertas cerradas con cadenas de chakra -la seguridad mejoro- se rio de eso y quito las cadenas simplemente tocándolas -listo- abrió las puertas y entro primero para dirigir el camino, Itachi la siguió, después de pasar por varios pasillos que formaban un laberinto llegaron a la puerta que conectaba ese laberinto con el sótano de la casa, esa puerta no tenia ningún tipo de cerrojo, asi que la abrieron empujándola, llegaron a un cuarto iluminado por antorchas, se trataba de una biblioteca, había varios muebles repletos de pergaminos, algunos mas viejos que otros, ambos entraron al cuarto dirigiéndose al librero mas cercano a la otra puerta de aquel cuarto

-como es el pergamino?-

-se ve bastante viejo, en la esquina superior derecha debe de tener el kanji de sabiduría- dijo buscando entre los pergaminos del librero con Itachi siguiendo su ejemplo

-listo, vámonos- dijo Itachi tomando el pergamino y guardándolo dentro de su capa -tenemos visitas- dijo en vos baja para que solo su compañera lo escuchara

-si, salgamos rápido- pero antes de poder salir por donde entraron, la puerta cerca de la que estaban se abrió mostrando a 4 personas las cuales al ver intrusos tomaron posiciones defensivas

-vaya Yukiko, es verdad que estas viva- dijo sorprendida la señora Haruno sin evitar que un tinte de enojo tiñera sus palabras observando la cara de la chica con la capa de Akatsuki

-también es un gusto saludarla Haruno-sama- ironizo, el Nara suspiro

-Uchiha, Yukiko, entréguense, no hay salida de este lugar-

-eso es lo que crees- dijo Yukiko empezando a correr devuelta al laberinto con su compañero pisándole los talones, segundos después sintieron otros 2 chakras detrás de ellos

-apresúrate-

-hai hai-, el Uchiha desapareció del lugar al momento de salir al jardín

-Yukiko, preferiría no pelear, sabes los cargos a los que te enfrentas, entrégate- dijo el Hyuga activando su línea sucesora para buscar el rastro del Uchiha, la peliblanco se quito la capa de Akatsuki tirándola al piso para después acomodarse los guantes de batalla que tenia en la pequeña bolsa que se sujetaba a su cintura

-no esta aquí, y no tengo intenciones de entregarme- dijo seria tomando posición de ataque, pudo ver que detrás del Hyuga se encontraba el genio del clan Nara, al verlo hacer su técnica de clan, sonrió sádicamente -esos trucos no funcionan conmigo Shikamaru- dijo burlona, el susodicho chasqueo la lengua para empezar a formular un plan de ataque, pero antes de llegar a tomar acción, sintió la respiración de alguien atrás de el - para ser un ANBU eres lento- le susurro la chica en el oído para después darle una patada en el costado mandándolo volar unos metros, el Hyuga se dispuso a hacer su ataque de los 64 puntos, pero recordó que Yukiko sabia esquivar cada uno de esos ataques, no por nada entreno con el antes de hacer sus pruebas ANBU, asi que se decidió por usar combate de cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de la ex-ninja de su aldea, a lo cual ella respondió con una fluidez impresionante cada uno de sus ataques, logrando asestarle unos golpes al castaño que si bien no eran fatales, estaban dirigidos a sus puntos de chakra, en ese momento el castaño se maldijo por haberle enseñado tanto a la chica; ya que el parecía no poder ser capas de atinarle un golpe a ella

-Kageyose no jutsu- escucho al Nara recitar esas palabras, conocía ese ataque ala perfección, ella había entrenado con él para perfeccionar la técnica, asi que, con velocidad, creo un remplazo de ella misma el cual fue alcanzado por la técnica, y se posiciono detrás del Hyuga para después con un puño lleno de chakra golpearlo en la espalda haciendo que se proyectara hasta chocar con el muro mas lejano del jardín para después descubrir que el Hyuga había quedado inconciente a causa del impacto

-ah ah- negó divertida con la cabeza-no funciona conmigo- dijo altanera comenzando a caminar hacia el castaño cuando de pronto una espada paso volando frente a ella, volteo a ver de donde había salido aquel proyectil y descubrió al albino con el brazo estirado dando a entender que el había lanzado el arma.- Suigetsu, tu puntería no ha mejorado nada- dijo burlona observando al albino y a la mujer junto el

-jajaja, eso lo veremos- tomo posición de ataque, vio como Shikamaru empezaba a formar unos sellos pero lo detuvo antes de terminar - Shikamaru, cuida de Satoko-san, Yukiko y yo tendremos un pequeño entrenamiento- dijo ya sin despegar la vista de la chica frente a el

-Sui-kun, cuídate- dijo la Haruno para después dirigirse hacia el ninja de la hoja que se encontraba inconciente, desde allí podría ver la pelea sin quedar involucrada

-las reglas son las de antes, sin ninjutsu ni genjutsu durante los primeros 20 minutos, pasando ese tiempo podemos usar lo que queramos- aclaro la chica recordando sus entrenamientos junto al albino

-por mi no hay problema, de todos modos, no creo que dures tanto- dijo retador tomando posición de ataque

-comencemos- ambos se observaron unos momentos antes de que Suigetsu se lanzara a por ella, Yukiko detuvo el puño que iba dirigido a su cara para darle una patada al chico aventándolo hacia atrás, recuperando el balance volvió a la carga contra la chica y una pelea de taijustsu se libro, ambos eran hábiles golpeando y esquivando, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, los movimientos de Suigetsu se iban haciendo mas lentos y torpes, cosa que ambos notaron, la chica sonrió complacida ante esto, y emanando chakra en su puño derecho, le pego un golpe en el estomago al albino sacándole el aire y lanzándolo a unos metros de ella.

-tienes armas?- pregunto Suigetsu recuperando el aire, al recibir una afirmación, tomo su espada junto a la cual había caído y la empuño mientras observaba que su contrincante hacia un par de sellos e invocaba una katana -perfecto- susurro extasiado, hace mucho que quería una verdadera pelea, y quien mejor para ser su contrincante que la chica con la que entreno en su infancia?.

Empezaron a atacar sin darle tiempo al otro a pensar en otra cosa mas que en el oponente que tenían frente a ellos, ambos recibían cortadas y golpes ya sean por el filo de la espada o por la empuñadura de la misma, atacaban, bloqueaban y esquivaban ataques de manera rápida y fluida, parecían bailar en ves de pelear, eso hizo que cierto castaño se percatara de lo que pasaba entre los dos que luchaban a unos metros de el

-no están atacando a matar- dijo a la nada

-exacto- le contesto la matriarca de los Haruno causando que el castaño la mirara confundido, la mujer soltó un suspiro y explico- en estos momentos, ninguno de los dos se ve como enemigo, ambos están aquí en cuerpo, pero su mente los llevo al pasado cuando competían para ver quien era mejor, obsérvalos bien, están atacando para debilitar, no para terminar con el otro, eso hacían para demostrarle a Sakura quien era mas resistente de los dos, a ella le divertía ver las técnicas que ellos usaban, la asombraba ver el poder que ambos adquirían con sus entrenamientos, el que ella los observara impresionada y con orgullo les daba motivación para mejorar y superar al otro- dijo ella con un tono de melancolía, el castaño de inmediato entendió y fijo su vista nuevamente en los dos shinobis peleando notando la expresión pacifica y divertida en ambos rostros, hasta que vio que los ojos de la chica comenzaban a oscurecer su color normal y escucho a Suigetsu gritar

-demonios Yukiko, contrólate- grito agitado el chico teniendo mas dificultad al esquivar los ataques de la chica, hasta hace un momento esos ataques habían sido sin intención de matar, pero de un momento a otro, se habían vuelto mas fuertes y rápidos haciéndole imposible atacar y defender al mismo tiempo

-oh no- la Haruno se cubrió la boca con su mano mirando horrorizada a la kunoichi que atacaba sin dar tiempo al albino de esquivar el golpe recibiendo una enorme herida en el brazo con el que sostenía la espada causando que este la soltara, el castaño impresionado empezo a formar sellos con las manos pero hubo algo que lo detuvo antes de terminar

-Yukiko, tienes que calmarte- hablo Suigetsu serio mientras se sostenía el brazo intentando en vano detener la sangre que salía de la profunda herida, la nombrada había detenido sus movimientos al observar en el filo de su espada el liquido carmesí que pertenecía al albino hasta hace unos momentos, él se iba acercando lentamente a ella

-Suigetsu- dijo ella con voz suave, aun estaba en estado de shock por lo que había hecho, esa no era su intención, nunca lo fue -y-yo lo siento- dijo empezando a dar unos pasos hacia atrás aun con la espada levantada

-Yukiko mírame- ordeno al ver que la chica comenzaba a temblar

-y-yo-yo- no podía hablar, estaba entrando en un estado peligroso

-Yukiko- llamo con urgencia a la peliblanca pero ella no parecía responder, ya había detenido su retirada pero aun no dejaba de temblar y el hecho de que al tener la cabeza gacha y no le permitiera ver el color de sus ojos alarmo al Hozuki

-Shikamaru-san, ayude a Suigetsu, necesitan detener a Yukiko- hablo seria la peli morada sin despegar la mirada de la figura inmóvil de la chica, el castaño se levanto y se comenzó a acercarse al albino sin hacer ruido, sintió un cambio en el ambiente, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura y un aura pesada hacia que fuese difícil respirar

-Yukiko detente- hablo el albino, pero fue mas una orden que otra cosa

-o que?, vas a matarme?- hablo la chica alzando la cabeza para ver al albino a los ojos, un sentimiento de vértigo recorrió el cuerpo del castaño al mirar en las orbes vacías de la chica, su vos no demostraba sentimiento alguno, era una vos monótona pero que contenía un instinto asesino que lo congelo en su lugar

-no tengo necesidad de eso- hablo con simpleza pero aun asi mirando cuidadosamente a la chica frente a el- sabes las consecuencias de dejarla salir- ella frunció el ceño - además, no creí que para ganarme tuvieras que recurrir a usarla, te creí mas fuerte, pero veo que me equivoque- dijo sabiendo que estaba haciendo enojar de mas a la kunoichi, pero también sabia que lo que le dijo la haría entrar en razón y regresar a tomar el control, o cuando menos eso esperaba, en menos de un segundo de haber terminado de hablar, la chica lo tenia amenazado con el filo de la katana en su cuello mientras que con la mano libre de le sostenía la playera para alzarlo unos centímetros del suelo, el color de su mirada cambiaba rápidamente de color mostrando asi el debate interno que tenia en ese momento la kunoichi

-Yukiko-san, no necesitamos muertos- hablo una vos tranquila detrás de la chica mientras que el dueño de esa vos le agarraba los brazos para hacer que soltara al albino- ya tenemos el pergamino, no necesitamos matar innecesariamente- dijo aplicando mas fuerza en las brazos de ella

-hai hai- dijo ella soltando al albino y bajando la espada mientras el color de sus ojos regresaba a la normalidad, el Uchiha la soltó y ella fue a recoger su capa de Akatsuki y antes de que los demás tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar ambos desaparecieron del jardín.

-Suigetsu!- grito la mujer de finas ropas al ver al Hozuki caer inconciente por la perdida de sangre, se acerco corriendo a el, pero antes de llegar hasta el chico, observo que el Hyuga levantaba el cuerpo del Hozuki

-donde esta el hospital?- pregunto a la mujer

-los llevare- dijo ansiosa, el estado del chico la tenia preocupada, tenia un mal presentimiento y esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación, empezo a caminar con dirección al hospital cuando alguien se posiciono frente a ella haciendo que se frenara -Tetsu- dijo un poco aliviada, pero eso le duro poco al escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte del albino inconciente

-que le paso al idiota?- pregunto el Haruno mientras alzaba una ceja extrañado

-lo tenemos que llevar rápido al hospital, te explicare cuando este segura que esta bien-

-hmp- se acerco al Hyuga y quitándole el cuerpo inconciente del albino desapareció en un remolino de hojas

-disculpa a mi hijo, Tetsu no es asi, pero algo le paso hace unos días que lo ha tenido estresado- hablo al castaño de ojos claros

-no hay problema- dijo

-Neji, hay algo que Suigetsu no nos ha dicho- declaro serio el Nara dirigiéndose al Hyuga para después posar su mirada en la mujer - exactamente que pergamino nos iba a dar?-

-es un pergamino que contiene jutsus que los Haruno hemos usado por generaciones, algunos sirven para crear obstáculos en la mente de las personas, otros bloquean memorias, ideas, cosas de ese tipo, es muy útil para evitar que un shinobi de nuestra aldea al ser interrogado suelte información; hay uno que podría encerrar la mente de una persona en otra- dijo sin pensar

-sabe para que podría necesitarlo una aldea como la nuestra?- la respuesta lo había intrigado

-no sabría decirlo, solo se que pidió por ese pergamino, el Mitsukage me lo pidió, y yo acepte a prestarlo- dijo viendo al castaño a los ojos, este asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver al Hyuga

-hay una posibilidad de que Akatsuki se haya llevado ese pergamino- dijo

-lo hizo- afirmo la mujer causando que ambos la voltearan a ver -ese pergamino, contiene un pequeño rastro de chakra, lo percibí cuando el Uchiha regreso por Yukiko, no hay duda de que eso es lo que vinieron a buscar-

-será posible seguir ese rastro?- pregunto el Hyuga

-ya es imposible, ha desaparecido- dijo ella suspirando

-oka-san- dijo el Haruno una ves que regreso

-oh, Tetsu-kun, estos dos shinobis son de Konoha, habían venido por una misión, pero hubo unos problemas, el es Nara Shikamaru y Hyuga Neji- los presento

-que hacia aquí Hozuki?- pregunto

-vino en una misión- dijo

-hmp, en donde se encontraba ese imbécil?-

-no lo se, lo único que te puedo decir es que el ha estado viviendo en Konoha de un tiempo para acá, parece ser que incluso ya es un ninja de esa aldea- dijo seria

-que?, después de lo que esa aldea le ocasiono a….- empezo a hablar mas alto pero su madre lo interrumpió antes de que hablara de mas, los de Konoha que se habían mantenido al margen en ese intercambio de palabras no pudieron evitar preguntarse que era lo que su aldea había ocasionado en la de la niebla, al parecer, había algo mas en todo el asunto de Yukiko y su estadía en Konoha

-ire a ver como esta a Suigetsu- susurro la mujer comenzando a caminar hacia el hospital seguida de su hijo quien le dedico una mirada de odio a los shinobis castaños

-mandare un aviso a la Hokage de lo que paso aquí, al parecer nos quedaremos mas de lo esperado- el castaño del vicio al cigarro suspiro para después caminar hacia donde la Haruno se había ido, el Hyuga se quedo un momento atrás observando el jardín viendo los daños que la pelea entre Yukiko y Suigetsu había creado para después caminar tras el líder de la misión.

no puedo creer que me tardara tanto en subir este capitulo…

lo siento mucho,

se que no es escusa, pero

no encontraba el archivo por ninguna parte,

curiosamente lo guarde como tarea, asi que nunca iba a checar allí…

lo siento mucho, espero y les guste!


	7. Chapter 7

XxXxXx

-veo que han cumplido bien con su misión- la vos del hombre que hablo era fuerte y cargada de autoridad

-hai- recibió la respuesta de parte de la chica frente a el

-hubo algún tipo de problemas durante la misión?- dijo conociendo de ante mano las dificultades por las que pudieron haber pasado, la chica suspiro de manera imperceptible

-si, el sello se libero, esta vez de manera mas violenta que antes-

-ya veo, mañana por la mañana nos ocuparemos del sello, por lo mientras, necesito que descifres lo que dejo Deidara- dijo serio

-hai- la chica desapareció dejando solo al líder de aquella temida organización, con paso decidido se dirigió a donde estaba lo que el líder le pidió descifrar.

xXxXx

-disculpe Satoko-san, exactamente que es lo que sucede con Yukiko?- pregunto el Nara viendo a la mujer peinar los cabellos del albino en la cama de hospital, la mujer detuvo sus movimientos un momento para después volver a hacerlos.

-hace años, cuando Yukiko era niña, sus padres fueron asesinados frente a ella, el shinobi que los mato, no la vio, solo por eso sobrevivió, después, nosotros la compramos para que cuidara de Sakura-chan, pero cuando comenzó a entrenar nos dimos cuenta de que alguien, mas bien algo, había cambiado la forma de ser de Yukiko, Kuraiko…- la vos del albino la interrumpió

-el dia que "Kuraiko" se libero, los dos estábamos en una de nuestras peleas por la atención de Sakura, solo que sin darnos cuenta, un shinobi llego e hirió a Sakura con un kunai que lanzo al escuchar ruidos en los arbustos, este shinobi casi fue asesinado por Kuraiko en el momento en el que Saku-chan solto un grito de asombro o de dolor, no estoy seguro, la única herida que ella recibió, fue un corte en el brazo izquierdo, pero el shinobi dueño del kunai, casi no vive para contarlo de no haber sido por Tetsu, que uso un sello del rollo que ustedes pidieron, no hubiera quedado encerrada en la mente de ella - ambos castaños absorbieron la información y asintieron, comenzaban a desenredar el misterio de Yukiko y Suigetsu, lo que no sabían es cuando descubrirían la verdad entera y no solo los indicios que hasta el momento llevaban .

-inutil-

-que quieres Tetsu?-

-cuando luchaste con ella, esa parte salió, pudiste sentir que tan roto estaba el sello?-

-se deshace mas rápido de lo que pensabas, tal ves no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte al hacer el sellado- se burlo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la matriarca Haruno

-…..-

-pero si el empezo- se quejo mirando al pelirrojo sonreir arrogante

-Suigetsu, tienes que darle esta información a la hokage-declaro el Nara

-supongo-

-Hozuki- el tono que el Hyuga uso era de advertencia

-hai hai, pero primero debemos regresar y enterarnos para que quería ese pergamino la aldea- comenzó a levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor en su brazo vendado evito que se moviera mas

-vamos sui-kun, no creo que esa cortada sea lo suficientemente profunda para hacer que te duela-

-lo se lo se….un minuto, me duele, y ayer sangré….….- el albino miraba su brazo con sorpresa -demonios- intento volver su cuerpo agua pero no daba resultado, lo intento varias veces mas hasta que lo logro

-que sucede Sui-kun?-

-la espada de Yukiko tenia un veneno especial, me impidió volver mi cuerpo agua, extrañamente no estoy muerto, pero eso no viene al caso, ese veneno hizo que mi cuerpo fuera "normal" el tiempo suficiente para que yo tuviera heridas, no se por que no me percate antes- mientras hablaba se quitaba el vendaje

-estabas pensando en el pasado, olvidaste que vivías en el "futuro"- dijo la mujer viendo como la herida del chico cerraba en pocos segundos

-nos vamos de regreso a la aldea, muchas gracias por la información Satoko-san- ella asintió

-si pelean contra Yukiko, aléjense de ella cuando sus ojos cambien de color, ya ha pasado varias veces, el sello esta cada ves mas débil y Kuraiko no tardara en salir completamente, ella no distingue entre amigos y enemigos, solo ataca lo que considera una amenaza-

-gracias por el consejo Satoko-san-

-una cosa mas Suigetsu- agrego el Haruno

-si?-

-ella no es la misma niña con la que entrenaste, no dejes que lo que paso hoy vuelva a ocurrir, la próxima ves, podrías morir por tu terquedad-

-vamos Tetsu, no creo que estés tan preocupado por mi- bromeo

-si mueres, no podre demostrarte que patético eres cuando pelees conmigo-

-sueña con eso Haruno-

-ya lo hago Hozuki- ambos se mandaban miradas de odio, la mujer solo negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro sin arrugas

-no pierdan tiempo, necesitan tener la delantera en caso de que algún Akatsuki les siga la pista-

-hai hai, dile al kage que gane la apuesta-

-eh?-

-solo dígaselo, el entenderá- sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura

XxXxX

_Ninguna luz alumbraba el pasillo por el que iban lo suficiente como para que sus rostros se vieran, tres figuras avanzaban por lo que parecía un pasillo sin final, hasta que llegaron a detenerse frente a una puerta de madera sin nada en especial, uno de ellos la abrió y se adentro en la habitación sin esperar a los demás, camino hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser un palco, las otras dos figuras siguieron su ejemplo deteniéndose junto a ella._

_-todos ellos son los shinobis mas fuertes de los alrededores- dijo una de las figuras señalando a los hombres que se encontraban abajo del palco, sus lentes crearon un reflejo al ser tocados por una luz de antorcha_

_-estupendo Kabuto- hablo otra figura que al ser iluminada por una antorcha demostraba la cara de un hombre bastante pálido y de ojos amarillos- espero que acabes con todos ellos, después de todo, Akatsuki no tolerara que una debilucha entre a la organización- dijo mientras miraba a la ultima figura, la cual era mas corta en estatura que ambos hombres, la figura asintió y salto del balcón aterrizando entre los shinobis quienes la miraron para despues reir con fuerzas_

_-Orochimaru-sama, ¿como se le ocurre encerrar a una pequeña con nosotros?- dijo uno de ellos mientras reia y señalaba a la chica que se encontraba al centro de aquella sala, la niña se rio, y el sonido que sus labios emitieron fue frio, con un toque de sadismo en el_

_-estas equivocado, a ustedes los encerraron conmigo- dijo en voz suave, pero su tono era indiferente, sus ojos tomaron un color mas oscuro ocasionando que los shinobis retrocedieran un paso de manera inconciente_

_-ja, no eres mas que una niña- se burlo el mismo hombre que la había señalado -podríamos acabar contigo en menos de lo que te imaginas- dijo arrogante, la niña desapareció de su vista, pero este escucho su vos junto a el_

_-eso lo quiero ver- con eso saco una katana de debajo de la capa que llevaba puesta, para despues atacar al shinobi terminando con su vida en un instante, el cuerpo de este cayo al piso con un golpe seco, los demás vieron que la niña se quitaba la capa revelando sus cabellos blancos y ojos violeta, vestia con unos pantalones estilo jounin, una playera de red negra cubría su cuello y brazos, arriba de la red usaba una playera blanca sin mangas, sus sandalias negras terminaban su atuendo , no llevaba protector de ninguna villa, su porta kunais estaba en su pierna derecha y la funda de la katana estaba en su cintura._

_Los shinobis habiendo pasado el shock anterior se dispusieron a atacarla entre todos, ella esquivaba los golpes al mismo tiempo que atacaba, su tamaño y agilidad le daban la ventaja._

_Una hora después ninguno de ellos estaba de pie, todos estaban muertos o inconscientes, desde arriba unos aplausos se escucharon_

_-muy bien Yukiko-chan, terminaste sin ser herida, sin duda alguna, estos tres meses de entrenamiento te han servido de mucho, eso merece algo, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo el pelinegro mientras su mirada no dejaba de observar los movimientos de la niña_

_-Orochimaru-sama, que planea hacer con ella?- murmuro el peligris junto al sanin, el nombrado se relamió los labios_

_-pienso que me será útil en el futuro, por lo mientras, ella es mi favorita- dijo sonriendo arrogante mientras veía como ella limpiaba la sangre de su katana en la ropa de uno de los shinobis muertos para después reaparecer junto a ellos en el palco, su expresión facial era uno carente de emociones, pero sus ojos aun tenían el brillo de sadismo en ellos_

_-que es lo que tienes para mi?- pregunto ella sin emoción alguna_

_-no es un "que", es un "quien"- sonrió complacido al ver el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de ella -sígueme Yukiko-chan- abrió la puerta dejando que ella pasar primero, para después comenzar a conducirla por un tipo de laberinto hasta llegar al laboratorio de Orochimaru._

_-tu sorpresa se encuentra en el recipiente de allá- señalo el recipiente que se encontraba en las sombras, la chica se acerco a el, y entre los pocos rayos de luz vislumbro los cabellos albinos de alguien que conocía muy bien_

_-Suigetsu-sama- susurro, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro_

_-no Yukiko-chan, el ya no es mas tu dueño, no es tu superior, estará a tu merced si eliges quedarte aquí, serás parte de Akatsuki, pero trabajaras conmigo, no para mi- dijo mientras analizaba la expresión de la chica_

_-no me malinterpretes Orochimaru, solo estoy aquí para aprender lo poco que sabes acerca de ser ninja, no tengo intenciones de permanecer mas tiempo del necesario aquí- dijo indiferente, el nombrado se relamió los labios y sonrió con malicia_

_-sigamos entrenando Yukiko-chan- ella asintió_

_xxXxXxx_

-Yukiko-san, has descubierto algo acerca del pergamino de Deidara?- pregunto Itachi desde la puerta

-si, Orochimaru planeaba atacar las aldeas de Konoha y Suna utilizando la técnica de resurrección, no se que shinobis tendría pensado en revivir, pero sin duda tenia todo muy bien pensado- dijo ella dejando el pergamino en la mesa, volteo a ver al moreno, para después indicarle con la mano que se acercara, el Uchiha hizo lo que ella le pidió y se acerco hasta estar a centímetros de la chica, ella se señalo la silla desocupada frente a ella y el se sentó

-tus ojos te están fallando- dijo ella indiferente, el moreno alzo una ceja sorprendido -estas perdiendo la vista de manera rápida- el Uchiha asintió -intenta enfocar la mirada en mis ojos- con dificultad hizo lo que se le pidió, sintió las manos de la chica acercarse a su frente, para después sentir el chakra de ella tras sus ojos -el sharingan te esta quitando la vista, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad que tienes en los pulmones- el moreno alzo la ceja -hueles a medicamentos y sangre- dijo como respuesta, el Uchiha asintió pero no dijo nada mas

-no me es posible curarte completamente, tomara tiempo que recuperes tu salud, pero se que no es tu intención curarte, solo impediré tu ceguera y te ayudare a dejar de toser sangre, regresa en 2 horas para tomar el medicamento- indico y regreso su mirada al pergamino en el escritorio

-gracias Yukiko-san-

-…- el hombre salió de la habitación dejando a la chica presa de sus propios recuerdos

XxXxXxX

_-no tienes nada mas que enseñarme Orochimaru, líder-sama ha encargado a alguien mas que sea mi maestro, ya no es necesario que este aquí- dijo la chica indiferente, su estatura daba a notar que tenia unos 9 años_

_-pero Yukiko-chan, aun no hemos sacado todo tu potencial- se quejo el sanin mientras miraba a la chica -falta que aprendas muchas cosas, aun...-_

_-ordenes de Pain-sama- dijo y se fue de allí en un pequeño remolino de fuego_

_-te atrapare Yukiko-chan- dijo enojado el sanin_

_La niña reapareció frente a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha, donde una sombra la esperaba_

_-este será el lugar donde aprenderás lo que necesites, ningún dato de tu vida puede ser revelado ¿entendiste?- pregunto la voz de una mujer_

_-hai-_

_-tendras que cambiar tu apariencia y nombre, tu lazo con Akatsuki tendrá que ser un secreto para todos-_

_-hai, mi nombre será "Haruno Sakura"- dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba la apariencia de la pelirrosa, la mayor asintió mientras formaba unos sellos y junto a ella dos montañas de papel se comenzaron a formar, pocos segundos después ambas montañas comenzaron a tomar formas humanas, pero no tenían ningún tipo de rasgo que definiera su genero_

_-para darles una identidad tienes que tocarlos, no podrán ser shinobis puesto que la cantidad de chakra será limitada- la niña asintió para después tocar las montañas de papel viendo como estas comenzaban a ganar rasgos definidos, alejo sus manos al ver la figura de la mujer y el hombre bien formados -ellos serán tus padres, serán comerciantes, vinieron a Konoha de una aldea sin ninjas - la chica asintió - tu misión no tiene limite de tiempo, por el momento entra en la academia, espera ordenes- la niña volvió a asentir, la mayor se fue de allí habiendo cumplido con su trabajo_

_-vamos oka-san, otou-san- comenzó a caminar y ambas figuras la siguieron, al alcanzarla el hombre tomo una de sus manos y la mujer tomo la otra, los dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro _

_-vamos Sakura-chan- _

_Los tres entraron a la aldea mas fuerte entre las 5 naciones ninjas. _

_Konoha_

XxXxXxX

En la entrada de la aldea de la niebla, se encontraban 4 hombres con bandanas de Konoha

-creen que debamos entrar a buscar a Suigetsu?-

-no será necesario, ellos vienen hacia aquí- hablo el peligris del equipo

-hmp-

-Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu- saludo el rubio mirando con el ceño fruncido al albino

-aa, hemos terminado con nuestra misión aquí, tenemos los pergaminos que la hokage quería- dijo Shikamaru, los demás asintieron a excepción de Suigetsu, quien parecía perdido en sus recuerdos.

Comenzaron el viaje de regreso en completo silencio, ninguno cuestiono la presencia de los integrantes del equipo 7.

-Shöjo no yami- dijo Suigetsu distraído, todos lo miraron extrañados -significa "niña de la oscuridad", asi llamaban a Yukiko después de que se manifestó por primera ves Kuraiko- dijo como respuesta, no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, es por eso que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. el castaño del vicio suspiro ante las miradas extrañadas de los demás.

-les explicaremos en cuanto lleguemos con la hokage- ellos asintieron.

XxXxXxX

_-Sakura-chan!- grito una rubia al ver a la pelirrosa caminando cerca de las puertas de la aldea_

_-Ino-chan- la pelirrosa sonrió forzada, cosa que no fue notada por la rubia_

_-de donde sacaste esa herida!- grito la Yamanaka señalando dicha herida en el brazo de la chica, ella solo se rasco la nuca nerviosa_

_-estaba jugado a subir arboles y me cai- mintió la oji-jade, había estado entrenando con Hidan del Akatsuki hasta hace poco, tuvo que regresar a la aldea antes de que fuera demasiado sospechoso que estuviera tanto tiempo sola y fuera de Konoha; salía bajo la escusa de buscar flores o simplemente salía sin permiso._

_-ten mas cuidado!-_

_-hai hai-_

La albina abrió los ojos, antes de volver a cerrarlos para sumergirse en otro sueño.

_Suigetsu, Sakura y ella caminaban por las calles de la aldea de la niebla, la pelirrosa iba riendo y feliz, el albino la miraba entretenido, riéndose cada ves que ella tropezaba por no prestar atención al camino, tras el, Yukiko miraba curiosa la jovialidad de su amiga/dueña, pero un murmullo seguido de varios mas llamaron su atención._

_-Shöjo no yami- los civiles la miraban con miedo_

-Shöjo no yami-susurro una ves despierta

-¿niña de la oscuridad?, ¿no crees que incluso eso es un poco tétrico para ti?- se burlo el peliazul, ella lo miro indiferente, el suspiro derrotado

-tenemos una misión que terminar-

-y lo dice la que se quedo dormida- ella se limito a ignorarlo

XxXxXx

perdón por el retraso!

juro no fue mi intención!


End file.
